CRY WOLF
by TheGingerbreadBoy
Summary: Des vacances d' été... Une rencontre... Rien de plus banal... Oui mais une rencontre qui pourrait bien tout bouleverser...   OS fait pour le concours "Souvenirs d' été" pour le forum Jacob Lemon Fic.


**CRY WOLF**

OS écrit pour un concours "Souvenirs d' été" sur le forum Jacob Lemon Fic donc vous pouvez aussi le retrouver là-bas...

**Disclaimer:** tous les personnages appartiennent à SM et moi je joue avec pour mon propre plaisir.

**Résumé:** Des vacances d' été... une rencontre... rien de plus banal... oui mais une rencontre qui pourrait bien tout bouleverser...

**POV TOTAL DE BELLA**

**CHAP 1: En route...**

Je venais de terminer les cours et les examens qui suivaient la classe de terminal, j' avais eu mon bac. Mon père et ma mère étaient fiers de moi et j' avoue que j' étais plutôt satisfaite de moi-même. L' année prochaine, scolaire évidemment, je la passerais dans une université, une fac de lettre. Enfin, j' espérais qu' il en soit ainsi.

Pour le moment, mes parents avaient décidé de partir en vacances. Ensemble! Et avec moi! Vous allez me dire que vous trouvez ça drôle. Vous n' auriez pas tord à vrai dire. Contre toutes attentes, il se trouve que mes parents roucoulent à nouveau ensemble comme deux adolescents qui viennent de se rencontrer! Pourtant, cela fait dix-huit ans qu' ils se connaissent! Et après, une très longue période à vivre chacun de leur côté, dont ma mère après s' être remariée avec un sportif en a aussitôt divorcé se rendant compte qu' au final elle aimait mon père et assez puissamment pour revenir vivre à Forks avec lui et moi par la même occasion. Au début, je trouvais que c' était du grand n' importe quoi, pensant que c' était encore un caprice de ma mère ou encore un problème avec un certain cycle menstruel... voire un problème d' hormones en folies! Mais non! Mon père qui avait rêvé de ça une bonne partie de sa vie l' a accueilli à bras ouverts. Ils s' aimaient donc comme au premier jour. Ce qui me dégoutait plus ou moins. Pas que je n' étais pas contente qu' ils soient à nouveau ensemble mais simplement parce qu' on aurait dit deux ados incapables de se décoller l' un de l' autre, à s' en rouler des pelles partout et n' importe où! Beurk! C' était dégoutant! Ils voyaient bien que ça m' écoeuraient et me signifiaient que je verrais bien quand j' aurais trouvé chaussure à mon pied. En attendant, je ronchonnais et bougonnais à tout va sur la route des vacances, calée dans le fond de mon siège à l' arrière de la voiture de mes parents. J' avais croisé mes bras sur ma poitrine, je regardais par la fenêtre le paysage défiler. Nous allions vers le sud et ça se voyait. Plus nous descendions, plus la nature autour de nous perdait de son vert pour se teinter de différentes couleurs passant donc du vert des arbres de la forêt dense du nord des Etats-Unis, au jaune et au marron des collines desséchées du centre du pays, au rouge de la terre aride du désert du sud de l' Amérique. Et pour le ciel, c' était pareil. Nous étions partis de Forks où il pleuvait abondamment et nous allions vers un ciel de plus en plus bleu et sans nuage où les rayons du soleil tendaient à nous poursuivre même à l' ombre lorsque nous faisions une pause sur les aires d' autoroute afin de nous restaurer nous et la voiture et de nous soulager quelque peu la vessie aussi. Comme d' habitude, j' attendais mes parents qui tardaient à revenir presque à chaque fois. Ne me demandez pas ce qu' ils faisaient, rien que d' y penser, mon estomac se révulsait. Mon Dieu! Dans quelle famille étais-je tombée?

Et ils arrivaient main dans la main, ou mon père accrochait les épaules de ma mère et celle-ci était cramponnée à la taille de mon géniteur et ils riaient comme deux bêtas de leur état...

Ils ne m' avaient toujours pas dit où nous allions nous «ressourcer» en famille comme ils disaient. C' était une surprise. Moi je dirais une deuxième lune de miel pour eux, oui! Ne pouvaient-ils pas y aller tout seul sans moi? Ben apparemment, non! Passer un mois de vacances avec ses parents alors que ceux-ci recollaient les morceaux de leur histoire... très peu pour moi! Voilà pourquoi, j' étais de si mauvaise humeur! Qu' allais-je faire avec deux tourtereaux que je ne verrais probablement pas pendant un mois? Qui passeraient leur temps à roucouler sous la couette! Pffff! J' espérais qu' ils avaient au moins pensé à moi et qu' il y avait des activités à faire là où nous allions.

Nous traversions l' Arizona. Etrange! Maman et moi y avions habité pendant pas mal d' années, en fait, il y avait très peu de temps que je vivais à Forks-deux ans seulement- puisque j' habitais Phoenix avec ma mère jusqu' à ce qu' elle épouse son joueur de baseball et qu' elle ait décidé de partir sur la route avec lui et que moi je préfère une vie plus saine chez mon père plutôt qu' une vie de bohémienne sans repère avec ma mère et son nouveau mari. J' espérais que nous n' allions pas nous arrêter ici parce que je n' en gardais pas un excellent souvenir mis à part le temps plutôt ensoleillé presque trois cent soixante cinq jours par an! Nous continuions néanmoins notre route plus ou moins vers le sud. Alors, on n' était pas encore à la fin du parcours? Je prenais mon mal en patience comme je le pouvais. Je vissais donc sur ma tête mon casque et mis en route mon mp3. J' avais de quoi écouter de la musique jusqu' à ma mort. Edward Cullen, mon ex petit ami qui m' avait lâchement abandonné, il y a maintenant une bonne année, m' avait téléchargé beaucoup de morceaux de musique. On y retrouvait de tout. Aussi bien de la musique classique qu' il jouait véritablement bien au piano, comme de la musique rock version U2 et autres bons groupes du moment tel MUSE par exemple ou alors quelques berceuses qu' Edward avait créé pour moi mais aussi des classiques des années quatre vingt et quatre vingt dix.

Edward... Quand je repensais à lui mon coeur se serrait, il était tellement beau, si parfait que je me retenais de respirer à chaque fois que je l' admirais. Cependant, j' éprouvais aussi encore beaucoup de colère après la façon dont notre histoire c' était terminée. Il était parti. Sans aucune explication, il était parti, sorti de ma vie et définitivement. Il avait coupé les ponts avec moi pour toujours. J' avoue que j' eus du mal à m' en remettre puis le chagrin s' est transformée en colère et aujourd' hui un an après, je crois que je le déteste. Il m' a fait espérer en quelque chose auquel lui même ne croyait pas: l' Amour.

**CHAP 2: Arrivée en vacances.**

Nous étions à présent au Nouveau Mexique, je m' étais endormie quelques heures d' un sommeil sans rêve. J' avais demandé à mon père pour la énième fois notre destination et il daigna enfin me répondre pour une fois. Nous allions séjourner dans une hacienda à Las Cruces, dans ce même état. Nous traversions Albuquerque, encore quelques kilomètres en direction du sud et nous serions arrivés. Mon père me prévint que je ne risquais pas de m' ennuyer parce qu' il y avait beaucoup d' activités à faire dont déjà la première: pouvoir monter des chevaux. Chose que j' aimais bien et il le savait. Se promener à cheval était grisant. Ça sentait la liberté, ça sentait la nature, mais aussi, on pouvait se laisser prendre à jouer les hors-la-loi à la façon Billy The Kid et s' enfuir dans une chevauchée fantastique en craignant d' être poursuivi par le shérif ou le marshall intraitable de la ville version Clint Eastwood dans ses meilleurs jours! D' ailleurs valait mieux être dans son camp au final!

Encore 300 kilomètres et j' obtiendrais ma délivrance; sortir de cette voiture dans laquelle j' étais assise depuis des heures voir des jours... et enfin profiter d' être dans ce coin pour vaquer à quelques occupations et surtout pour pouvoir m' éloigner de ces... beurk! Même plus de mots pour les cataloguer! Je dirais des ados en ruts! Et c' était peu dire!

Trois heures plus tard, nous atteignîmes le Saint Graal. Mon père s' était arrêté à l' entrée d' une énorme ferme mexicaine ou d' origine espagnole car les conquistadors avaient laissé des traces dans cette contrée aride. Il nous prévint ma mère et moi qu' il allait à la réception et qu' on pouvait se dégourdir un peu les pattes. Je m' extirpais tant bien que mal de la voiture, j' étais comme qui dirait un peu cassée par le voyage. Mes muscles me faisaient mal, j' étais engourdie. Il faisait très chaud encore malgré que nous avions entamé le début de soirée. J' avais hâte de prendre une bonne douche et de me mettre à l' aise. Ma mère souriait béatement en regardant mon père partir vers la réception. J' haussais les yeux au ciel en guise de résignation.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, avec une femme très typée amérindienne. Mon père nous la présenta, elle s' appelait Sarah Black, elle était plus grande que moi-il n' y avait pas de mal, j' étais plus que petite du haut de mon mètre soixante trois-elle avait de magnifique cheveux noirs et plutôt longs, son visage oval reflétait la joie de vivre et malgré qu' elle devait être de l' âge de mes parents elle faisait bien plus jeune qu' eux, pourtant ma mère n' était pas en reste quant à paraître plus jeune, c' était une adolescente encore dans sa tête qui se vérifiait sur son être tout entier. Mais là je ne sais pas c' était comme si cette femme avait oublié de vieillir. Elle était menue et était évidemment très belle. Ses dents blanches quand elle nous sourit firent ressortir sa peau satinée par le soleil, je l' enviais moi qui était si pâle à en croire que j' avais été croisée avec un cachet d' aspirine! Je l' observais longuement après qu' elle m' ait salué et pendant tout le temps qu' elle parlait avec mes parents. Elle finit par nous ouvrir la route, nous propulsant dans un autre monde. Dès que nous passâmes l' immense porte en bois avec à sa tête une énorme enseigne en fer forgé où l' on pouvait lire en très belles lettres travaillées par la main de l' homme doué en ferronnerie «Lobo Negro Ranch» et en plus petit en dessous était inscrit la traduction «Black Wolf Ranch». Mon père gara la voiture sous un porche que je supposais être prévu pour les voitures des visiteurs. Nous fîmes le reste du chemin à pied, pendant que deux jeunes hommes déchargeaient nos affaires et les déposaient sur un chariot motorisé. Au moins, nous n' avions déjà pas besoin de nous tuer à porter nos sacs énormes jusqu' à nos pénates, surtout que ma mère et moi avions fait fort en embarquant une bonne partie de notre garde-robe et de nos affaires «indispensables» de toilettes allant de tout à n' importe quoi! Mon père avait haussé les épaules en voyant le nombre de sacs que nous avions rempli comparé à l' unique qu' il avait pris lui. Nous traversâmes de jolis jardins bordés de petits bassins où nageaient poissons et nénuphars à fleur rose pétante. Des herbes de la pampa poussaient partout pêle-mêle ça et là. Des yuccas énormes aux fleurs pas vraiment blanches qui ressemblaient à des clochettes bordaient les petits chemins de pierres que nous empruntions. Cette hacienda était magnifique, elle était constituée apparemment de petites maisons indépendantes toutes enfermées dans une énorme demeure aux vieilles pierres apparentes et bordées de verdures et d' eau parce que partout où nous allions, il y avait des bassins chaque partie de la ferme que nous traversions il fallait emprunter un petit pont où coulait une eau clair en dessous. Finalement, nous atteignîmes la partie qui m' était réservée, ma «mini» maison avait l' air d' être sublime et d' une tranquillité à toute épreuve au moins personne ne viendrait me casser les pieds ici, j' allais pouvoir lézarder et lire-mon passe-temps favoris-en paix.

La femme amérindienne m' ouvrit la porte de mon chez moi pour un mois, je pénétrais donc à l' intérieur et j' en restais bouche-bée devant ce petit bijou de maisonnette. C' était à la fois très simple et très sophistiqué. Rien ne manquait. Je faisais le tour des pièces les yeux écarquillés par tant de surprise que contenait mes appartements. Le clou du spectacle était quand même ma terrasse qui plongeait directement dans une piscine à l' eau couleur turquoise bordées encore une fois de plantes aquatiques et autres vivaces et cactus. (Mettre la tof chambre Bella)

C' était un endroit paradisiaque. Je me retournai et regardai mon père heureux de ma réaction, je lui sautai alors au cou en lui disant un million de fois «merci».

Il me serra fort contre lui. Ma mauvaise humeur avait disparu et Mme Black me fit le résumé des activités auxquelles je pouvais participer. Il y avait une écurie évidemment où apparemment je pourrais monter et m' occuper de chevaux à ma guise comme me l' avait signifié mon géniteur, il y avait donc la piscine pour me lézarder au soleil, il y avait aussi des cours de tennis, de golf, de danse, des salles de sport avec prof particulier si je désirais me remettre en forme... etc... etc... J' allais donc avoir de quoi faire. Finalement, mes parents avaient pensé à moi et mon père avait dû casser sa tirelire pour nous payer un mois de vacances à nous trois dans un tel établissement. Mais je pense que ça en valait la peine. Le seul hic était qu' il n' y avait pas l' air d' avoir beaucoup de jeune gens de mon âge. Bref! On verrait bien.

Les deux jeunes hommes qui avaient débarqués nos valises arrivèrent devant ma porte afin de décharger mes sacs. Tout en leur souriant tellement j' étais heureuse, je leur désignais mes affaires et ils entrèrent pour les déposer dans ma chambre. Je les remerciais toujours en souriant quand l' un d' eux me demanda:

«-Comment tu t' appelles? Me demanda celui qui avait déposé mes affaires.

Il était aussi typé amérindien. De toutes évidences, il fallait que je m' y fasse parce que l' autre garçon aussi était natif du même endroit apparemment. Ils étaient tous les deux plutôt pas mal avec de jolis sourires ultra-bright qui faisaient ressortir leur peau tanée, ils étaient grands et plutôt musculeux.

-Je m' appelle Isabella Swan mais je préfère qu' on m' appelle Bella. Répondis-je légèrement intimidée.

-Enchanté, Bella. Moi c' est Jared et voici mon pote Paul.

Paul me fit un signe de la tête. Ils avaient tous les deux un sourire amusé placardé sur leur visage.

-Suis-je la seule jeune fille du coin? Leur demandais-je par hasard.

-La seule fille, non! Mais la seule fille blanche, oui! Me répondit Paul.

Ils riaient certainement devant mon air surpris.

-Alors il y a d' autres jeunes ici même dans l' hacienda?

-Oui mais nous travaillons tous pour les Black. Mais si tu veux tu peux te joindre à nous. Le soir nous aimons bien nous retrouver entre nous soit dans un endroit secret de la ferme, soit en dehors.

-Vous sortez le soir mais pour aller où? Il n' y a rien à des kilomètres!

-Ne t' inquiète pas. Tu n' es pas d' ici, nous, si!

Je les regardais ahurie avant de leur répondre.

-Ok. Ça me tente mais pas ce soir, je suis épuisée et je dois défaire mes valises mais peut être que demain soir ce sera possible.

-D' accord. Ben de toute façon, on va se croiser souvent dans la journée et au pire on sait où te trouver! On viendra te chercher.

-Ok.

-Bon, on te laisse t' installer. Bonne soirée et bonne nuit, alors. Me lancèrent-ils en coeur.

-Merci. Bonne nuit, aussi.

Je refermais la porte alors que je les entendais rire et l' un deux s' exclama.

-C' est sûr, il va en tomber amoureux...

J' avais peut être rêvé cette phrase tellement elle était irréaliste. Parlait-il de moi? Ça m' en avait tout l' air. Mais qui était le «il» en question?

Je défis mes bagages, installais tranquillement mes vêtements dans les placards de ma chambre et mes affaires de toilette dans la magnifique salle de bain. Elle était grande et il fallait descendre des marches pour aller dans la baignoire qui était creusée à même la pièce, des parois d' à peu près un mètre trente avaient été montées et carrelées de mosaïques de couleur turquoise, bleu cyan et bleu ciel. Cette baignoire de rêve faisait donc aussi office de douche et le pommeau de celle-ci était accroché à même un arbre, un vrai qui avait poussé là dans cette pièce et qui servait certainement en même temps de décoration. Je me décidais donc à utiliser cette étrange douche.

J' avais rejoint mes parents pour manger au bord de la piscine, j' avais mis une petite robe rouge légère à bretelle. Mon père me complimenta car il n' avait pas l' habitude de me voir habiller comme ceci, j' étais plutôt du genre jean, tee-shirt, baskets! Le restant de la soirée se passa tranquillement, nous étions éreintés et allâmes nous coucher bien plus tôt que prévu. Je m' endormis dans mon lit trois place en repensant à la phrase que j' avais entendu prononcé l' indien. Je n' en comprenais pas le sens. Pourquoi avait-il l' air si catégorique?

**CHAP 3: Rencontre.**

Le réveil avait été doucereux. J' avais laissé les volets ouverts ainsi que la fenêtre pour ne pas avoir trop chaud pendant la nuit mais la moiteur de celle-ci c' était quand même faite ressentir, je m' étais réveillée plusieurs fois parce que j' étais trempée de sueur et du coup mon pyjama avait déjà pris la poudre d' escampette. J' avais dormi nue, c' était la première fois et j' avouais avoir aimer le contact de ma peau sur les draps délicieusement parfumés et soyeux. A réitérer. J' attrapais mon portable pour avoir l' heure et vis qu' il était six heures du matin! Le soleil tapait déjà au travers des rideaux de ma chambre. Je décidais de me lever de toute façon, je ne me rendormirais pas. J' étais bien trop curieuse de découvrir l' hacienda et ces activités. Je fonçai ainsi dans la salle de bain «de rêve» me jetai sous la douche et après m' être savonner énergiquement et secouer ma tignasse dans tous les sens, j' en sortis rassérénée. Je m' habillais. Short en jean, débardeur à bretelle et converse aux pieds, je déboulais au restaurant au bord de la piscine pour y prendre un petit déjeuner copieux. Café au lait avec trois sucres, toast beurrés, pancakes aux myrtilles... que de bonnes choses, je m' en léchais les babines.

Il était sept heures quand je me dirigeais vers les écuries, c' était la première des choses que je voulais faire aller voir... le haras pensais-je à haute voix tellement je fus surprise par l' étendue du domaine. Les stalles des chevaux étaient rattachées à la propriété et des enclos énormes aux barrières blanches s' étendaient à perte de vue. Je me décidais à longer les box afin de voir et de rencontrer ces superbes animaux. Je marchais tranquillement caressant l' un ou l' autre de ces quadripèdes qui laissaient dépasser leur tête probablement de curiosité parce qu' ils avaient dû me sentir. Je leur parlais doucement à l' oreille quand j' entendis.

«-Bonjour...

Je me retournais et restais comme une crétine sur place la bouche ouverte. Un sourire moqueur pointa sur la bouche de la personne qui venait de parler, je me repris.

-Euhhhhhhhh... Bon... Bonjour... bégayais-je.

Qu' est-ce que je pouvais être sotte parfois. Je venais de me payer la honte de ma vie et je savais pourquoi. Mon Dieu! Quel effet! C' était Dieu possible? Devant moi se dressait un jeune homme de mon âge incroyablement parfait. Grand, brun les cheveux en pétard, de beaux yeux marrons et profonds, une peau couleur caramel, et ce sourire qu' il avait en commun avec les gens de ce patelin extrêmement enjôleur posé sur des dents blanches où mon visage aurait pu s' y refléter. Je continuais de le détailler jusqu' à ce qu' il fasse semblant de tousser pour me ramener dans la réalité. J' en sursautai presque. Evidemment, j' en rougis. Je baissais alors la tête et me triturais les doigts en guise de nervosité.

-Je m' appelle Jacob. Me dit-il en me tendant la main.

Je déglutis et attrapai sa main, elle était bouillante. Je me repris et en esquissant un petit sourire en coin je lui répondis.

-Je suis Bella, Bella Swan et je viens d' arriver, du moins depuis hier soir.

-Je sais. Me dit-il.

Je le regardais en l' interrogeant du regard. Il enchaîna.

-Tu es là avec tes parents, n' est-ce pas? Charlie et Renée?

Un peu stupéfaite qu' il sache déjà une chose pareil, je ne répondis même pas à ses questions qui ressemblaient plus à des affirmations qu' à autre chose. Je continuais de le détailler d' étonnement quand il se mit à rire légèrement.

-Tu as toujours l' air aussi ahurie? Me demanda-t-il.

Je piquais, alors, un fard d' anthologie. Il me troublait et j' étais presque sûre qu' il s' en rendait compte et ça me perturbait.

-Non. Mais tu sembles connaître déjà des choses sur moi alors qu' on ne s' est jamais rencontré auparavant et c' est frustrant parce que moi je ne sais rien de toi.

-Je travaille ici. Ce qui explique que je sache toutes ces infos sur toi. Et ne t' inquiète pas tu découvriras bien assez tôt qui je suis. Me dit-il en me faisant un clin d' oeil.

J' étais étonnée. Comment n' y avais-je pas pensé? Après tout, il était amérindien aussi, pareil que notre hôtesse et que les deux garçons qui c' étaient présentés à moi hier soir. Peut être les connaissait-il? A n' en pas douter, je supposais!

-Tu es là pour monter? Finit-il par me dire en me sortant de mes pensées.

-Monter quoi? Dis-je complètement à côté de la plaque.

-Ben, les chevaux?

Je rougis. Il avait le sourire en coin.

-Oui j' aurais bien voulu faire un tour, enfin si c' est possible?

-ça l' est. Me dit-il décontracté lui.

Je le regardais toujours trop étonnée. Il vit mon trouble encore une fois. Il répondis à mon interrogation muette.

-Je m' occupe des chevaux!

-Ah! Tu t' en occupes? Demandais-je.

-Oui. C' est moi qui change leurs fers, qui les brosse, nettoie les box, leur donne à manger, les fait courir, et je propose des journées ballades, si ça t' intéresse.

-Euh oui pourquoi pas. Dis-je.

J' étais surprise par ce garçon. Il avait l' air guère plus âgé que moi si ce n' est du même âge et il était déjà super mature ce qui me plaisait je n' aimais pas les gamins abrutis! Je continuais à l' observer, j' avais l' impression de ne faire que ça mais je n' y pouvais rien, il avait un charisme qui faisait que et j' avouais qu' il m' intriguait. Il avait quelque chose de sauvage en lui, mon instinct m' alluma une petite ampoule au-dessus de la tête signe que je n' étais pas totalement indifférente à lui.

-Veux-tu m' aider de suite? Me proposa-t-il.

-A faire quoi?

-Je dois faire un vaccin à un cheval bien particulier!

J' acceptais sans réfléchir.

-Oui je veux bien. Mais c' est toi qui va le vacciner?

-Oui c' est moi. Ne t' inquiète pas, je sais faire, j' ai appris. Me dit-il avec un clin d' oeil.

Je me demandais bien comment il pouvait savoir faire ça et ce qu' il voulait dire par particulier. Ma curiosité l' emporta et je lui posais la question.

-Pourquoi est-il si particulier? Et pourquoi est-ce toi qui vaccine le cheval si «particulier»?

Il me regarda avec un énorme sourire à couper le souffle.

-Parce que c' est le mien! Et parce que j' ai fait des études pour être vétérinaire.

J' étais ahurie. Pourtant, il employait le passé pour parler de ses études, je n' osais donc pas insister sur le sujet pour le moment. Je lui demanderais plus tard.

-Tu as un cheval?

Après tout rien d' extraordinaire.

-Oui. Me répondit-il joyeux.

Il reprit.

-Viens! Je te le montre.

Ce qui était dingue c' était que je le connaissais à peine et que j' avais la sensation déjà de pouvoir le suivre n' importe où sans ressentir le moindre danger. Moi qui était d' une nature méfiante, là, je ne savais pourquoi mon instinct me disait que je pouvais aller au bout du monde avec lui que je ne risquerais rien. Je me sentais en sécurité. C' était incroyable! Je le suivis donc jusqu' au box du cheval et vis son nom à l' entrée de la stalle. Il s' appelait Black**. **

-Approches. Me dit-il.

J' avançais vers le cheval totalement détendue et il vint mettre sa tête de suite contre moi.

**-**Ben dis-donc tu lui fais de l' effet!

Je le regardais étonnée.

-D' habitude, il ne fait pas ça avec les inconnues. Me dit-il en riant.

-Il ne fait pas quoi?

-Mettre sa tête tout de suite contre quelqu' un qu' il ne connait pas. Me répondit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

J' avais perdu mon cerveau en route moi depuis que j' avais croisé ce garçon.

-Oh oui bien sûr! Dis-je en rosissant.

-Il t' a adopté on dirait! Tu lui plaît.

Il avait l' air ravi. Je ne lui répondis pas mais lui esquissais un léger sourire timide.

Je caressais ce magnifique étalon noir, il portait d' ailleurs très bien son nom. Son poil était aussi noir que les cheveux de son propriétaire. Je lui murmurais des choses gentilles à l' oreille pour le détendre afin qu' il ne soit pas inquiet pour la piqure que Jacob allait lui faire. Je n' aimais pas ça mais c' était pour son bien. Le garçon lui murmura quelque chose que je ne compris pas du moins me semblait-il que c' était une langue inconnue pour moi. Il lui administra le vaccin, le cheval ne broncha pas d' un pouce. Incroyable! Il avait aussi un don avec les animaux! Il avait rassurer cette bête en un rien de temps.

-Voilà c' est fini. Dit-il toute en caressant sa monture.

-Viens, je vais te préparer un cheval pour que tu puisses aller te balader. Tu sais monter?

-Bien sûr! L' assurai-je.

-Ok. Aujourd' hui, je ne viendrais pas avec toi parce que j' ai beaucoup de boulot alors ne t' éloignes pas trop de l' hacienda, s' il te plait et promet-moi de faire attention? Me dit-il d' un regard appuyé.

-Ok. Lui répondis-je.

Il était prévenant. C' était étrange. Etait-il prévenant avec tous les pensionnaires de l' établissement ou était-il réellement inquiet de ce qu' il pourrait m' arriver? A vrai dire, je n' en savais rien mais je sentais que je pouvais lui faire confiance et qu' il était sincère en me disant cela.

Il attela un très beau cheval multicolore qui avait l' air très doux et me donna des vêtements de cavalier composé d' un jodhpur, de bottes et d' une bombe. Je m' habillais à l' abri des regards indiscrets et de son propre regard. Une fois prête, je le rejoignis. Il me présenta le cheval qui portait le doux nom de First Love et m' accompagna dehors. Il m' aida à monter sur la selle, me tendit les rênes et il m' offrit un sourire que je n' allais pas de sitôt oublier.

Je partis me promener une bonne partie de la matinée.

**CHAP 4: Troubles.**

Quand je revins à la ferme. Jacob n' était plus là. C' était donc un autre gars plus jeune que Jacob mais avec les mêmes caractéristiques qui m' aida à m' extirper de sur le cheval. J' avais mal aux fesses! Ça faisait un petit moment que je n' avais pas monté en fait depuis que j' étais partie vivre avec mon père cela faisait déjà deux ans. Je n' avais donc plus l' habitude et je n' y étais pas aller de main-morte pour une première sortie après si longtemps sans chevaucher. Toute une matinée, ça faisait beaucoup pour recommencer. Je descendis donc péniblement du cheval et voulu le raccompagner à son box afin de lui donner ce dont il avait besoin et de lui enlever sa selle mais le jeune homme qui s' appelait Seth, m' informa qu' il allait le faire à ma place. Je supposais qu' il avait remarqué mon état de fatigue et qu' il voulait m' épargner de m' écrouler d' épuisement. Je l' en remerciais et me dirigeais vers la pièce afin de me dévêtir de mes habits d' emprunt et de repasser les miens.

Je quittais le haras en remerciant Seth de son coup de main et me dirigeais vers mes appartements, il fallait que je me douche et que j' aille retrouver mes parents pour déjeuner. Lorsque le jet d' eau s' abattit sur moi c' est le visage de Jacob qui vint automatiquement à mon esprit. J' y avais pensé toute la matinée en allant me promener et là encore c' était lui qui hantait mes pensées. Je ne sais pas comment il s' était débrouillé pour me faire oublier mon ex et ma tête en même temps. Quand je sortis de la douche, j' étais un tantinet agacée parce que je n' aimais pas ne pas comprendre ce qu' il se passait dans mon esprit et énervée de l' effet que cet inconnu faisait sur moi par la même occasion. Je détestais paraître vulnérable. J' enfilais mes vêtements et allai rejoindre mes parents au bord de la piscine pour me restaurer en leur compagnie. J' espérais qu' ils me feraient oublier pendant un petit moment l' objet de toutes mes pensées!

A ma grande surprise, mes géniteurs étaient déjà attablés et ils m' attendaient tout en souriant.

«-Tu as l' air épuisé Bella? Tu n' as pas bien dormi cette nuit? Me demanda mon père.

-Oui, je suis crevée, et non j' ai très bien dormi mais je me suis levée tôt. Lui signifiai-je.

-Qu' as-tu fait, Chérie, ce matin? Me questionna ma mère.

-J' ai fait du cheval tout le matin et comme j' ai plus l' habitude ça m' a éreinté. Répondis-je en souriant légèrement et probablement en rosissant un peu aussi.

Mes parents me fixèrent un instant avant de se regarder à leur tour et ils se sourirent. Ben quoi? Qu' avait pu laisser transparaitre mon visage? Etais-je si lisible que ça? Avaient-ils senti mon trouble lorsque j' avais parlé de balade à cheval.

-As-tu apprécié? Finit par dire Charlie.

-Oui beaucoup et je pense que j' irais tous les jours. Ils proposent même des balades à la journée. Répondis-je le nez dans mon assiette qu' on venait de m' apporter pour ne pas qu' on voit ma gêne.

-Bien, ben écoute régales-toi ma fille! Me dit mon père en riant.

C' était un peu bizarre comme conversation. J' avais l' impression que les sous-entendus fusaient mais je n' arrivais pas réellement à les discerner.

Une fois le déjeuner avec mes parents terminé, je me retirai dans mon antre et décidai de faire une petite sieste sur le transat mit à ma disposition sur la terrasse au bord de ma piscine privée. Je m' endormis de suite et laissais mes rêves me submerger. Des rêves peuplés de chevaux sauvages où Black y était présent avec Jacob d' ailleurs en première ligne. Je le voyais monter à cru son magnifique étalon, le torse nu. Il me regardait et Black se cabra sur ses pattes, cette image marqua mon esprit, Jacob était d' une telle beauté à ce moment précis que j' en suffoquais presque alors que je rêvais. Je me réveillais en sursaut, ma respiration était saccadée. Ce rêve avait l' air tellement réel. Je battis des paupières plusieurs fois avant de réaliser que je m' étais assoupie et que j' étais alors sur la terrasse de ma mini maison. Je m' étirais et décidais d' aller mettre mon maillot de bain afin de profiter de mon bassin. Je plongeais tête la première dans cette étendue couleur turquoise. Je nageais un bon moment, ça me faisait du bien, ça me détendait mais je ne pouvais toujours pas chasser les images de Jacob beau comme un Dieu sur son fidèle destrier.

Quand le téléphone de ma chambre retentit, je sursautais et sortit de l' eau en vitesse. Je courus pour décrocher. C' était ma mère qui me demandait de la rejoindre à la piscine «publique» parce qu' elle voulait y lézarder pendant que mon père allait prendre un cours de tennis. Je lui répondis que j' arrivais, raccrochai et m' entortillais dans un paréo. Je pris un livre, ma brosse à cheveux, mon chapeau et ma crème solaire et filait rejoindre Renée. Elle était déjà installée sur un transat au bord de la piscine en maillot deux pièces bleu turquoise très sexy et qui faisait ressortir ses magnifiques yeux bleus. C' était ma mère! Je m' installais à côté d' elle sur une chaise longue déjà préparée pour ma venue.

«-Contente que tu sois venue rejoindre ta vieille mère! Me dit-elle sans lever le regard vers moi et cachée derrière ses lunettes de soleil.

-Maman! Arrêtes! T' es pas si vieille que ça.

-J' en ai pourtant l' impression ma Chérie. Tu es grande et presque adulte et ça me rappelle que je vieillis aussi!

-C' est pas le physique qui compte, Maman, c' est l' âge que tu as dans la tête. Lui répliquai-je.

-Depuis quand ma fille est plus mûre que moi? M' interrogea-t-elle en tournant enfin son regard vers moi.

-Depuis toujours, Maman! Lui répondis-je avec un clin d' oeil.

-C' est vrai ma Chérie. Alors dis-moi, as-tu repéré quelques garçons déjà? Me dit-elle en minaudant.

-Maman! M' exclamai-je.

-Ben quoi! Les amours de vacances sont bien connus pour être forts et intenses sachant qu' il ya une fin rapide! Me dit-elle avec un sourire exaspérant et en faisant un clin d' oeil.

Je n' osais répondre à ma mère de peur de me vendre. Je craignais qu' elle réussisse à lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Quelque fois Renée possédait l' extrême lucidité des mères sages et qui devinent tout lorsque leur enfant passe des étapes importantes de leur vie sans pour autant le leur dire ou leur demander conseil.

-Si tu ne me réponds pas Isabella Swan c' est qu' il y a anguille sous roche. Me dit-elle moqueuse.

Je détestais quand elle m' appelait comme ça et elle le savait très bien mais c' était sa façon de me dire «je te connais, je sais que tu me caches quelque chose». Je soupirais. Elle m' avait démasqué. Peut être fallait-il que je lui en parle sans pour autant tout lui raconter dans les moindres détails? Comme ça, elle me laisserait tranquille après.

-Ce matin aux écuries, j' ai fait la connaissance d' un garçon, voilà c' est tout! Lui dis-je.

Je n' avais pas l' intention de lui dire qu' il m' avait troublé comme jamais, que je le trouvais ô combien magnifique et que j' avais même déjà rêvé de lui.

-Et il te plaît, n' est-ce pas? Me taquina-t-elle.

-Maman!

-Ok, ok, je n' insiste pas mais si tu as besoin de conseil, je suis là, Chérie.

-Je sais, Maman. Merci. Lui dis-je reconnaissante de ne pas insister.

Je m' enfonçais alors dans la chaise longue, me tartinais de crème solaire, mis mon chapeau et pris mon bouquin que j' avais acheté avant de partir et me mis à lire. Ma mère n' était jamais bavarde très longtemps ce que j' appréciais chez elle et elle respectait que je puisse aimer le silence afin de me plonger dans un bon roman.

Je lus toute l' après-midi pour ainsi dire faisant quelques pauses afin de me rafraichir soit en boisson soit à plonger dans la piscine. Ma mère somnolait toujours. Je la secouais légèrement afin de la prévenir qu' il fallait que nous retournions dans nos chambres respectives pour nous préparer pour le dîner. Elle grogna un coup alors je savais qu' elle était bien, même trop bien.

-Maman! Bouges-toi! Il faut que l' on aille se doucher et s' habiller pour manger et Papa doit t' attendre dans votre suite.

-Encore cinq minutes, Bella. M' implora-t-elle.

-Comme tu voudras mais moi j' y vais. Et je mangerais sans vous si vous n' êtes pas à l' heure. Lui signalai-je.

-Pourquoi t' es pressée? T' as un rencart ce soir? Se moqua-t-elle.

-Non, Maman! Lui répondis-je en soupirant.

Dans ces cas là, je détestais ma mère. Quand elle jouait l' enfant capricieuse, elle m' exaspérait. Je partis sans donc m' en occuper, elle ferait bien ce qu' elle voulait de toute façon.

Je préparais mes affaires tranquillement avant d' aller me doucher quand j' entendis un coup à la porte. J' allais ouvrir et découvris Paul et Jared.

-Salut Bella. Me dit Jared.

Paul me salua de la main.

-Salut. Dis-je surprise par cette visite impromptue.

-On passait juste te dire que ce soir on faisait un feu de camp avec les copains et que si tu voulais te joindre à nous et bien tu serais la bienvenue. Me proposa-t-il.

-Euhhhh... je... j' en sais rien... je dois aller manger avec mes parents et je ne sais pas à quelle heure je pourrais me libérer. Leur expliquai-je.

-Et bien disons qu' on peut fixer une heure et si tu n' es pas au rendez-vous parce que tu es en retard, on attendra. Me dit Jared.

-Euh oui... je veux bien mais je voudrais pas vous faire attendre.

-Alors donnons-nous rendez-vous vers vingt et une heures trente du côté des écuries, ça te va? Me demanda Jared.

Il n' était même pas encore dix-huit heures trente, j' espérais être prête dans une demi heure et irais rejoindre mes parents vers dix-neuf heures trente ce qui nous laissait le temps de manger tranquillement et au pire je prétexterais d' être fatiguée pour m' éclipser plus vite.

-Ok. Vingt et une heures trente vers les écuries. Je serais là. Lui répondis-je avec un sourire.

-Bon c' est cool. Alors à toute à l' heure, Bella et bon appétit. Me dit-il enjoué.

Paul me salua à nouveau de la main sans pour autant oublier de me montrer son petit sourire moqueur. Ils prirent congé et disparurent du pas de ma porte que je refermais doucement en me demandant si mon bel Apollon serait de la partie. Je souriais béatement.

**CHAP 5: Le baiser**

**(à écouter «Le baiser» d' Indochine)**

J' attendais comme prévu dans le bâtiment des chevaux. J' étais un peu en avance et je commençais à me demander s' ils allaient vraiment venir me chercher quand j' entendis.

«-Tu vois je t' avais dit qu' elle serait déjà là.

-Oui mais d' habitude les filles c' est toujours en retard, je pouvais pas prévoir qu' elle, elle serait à l' heure.

-Mais enfin t' as pas entendu la chamane ou quoi!

Deux voix masculines se chamaillaient alors que j' essayais d' apercevoir mes arrivants. C' était probablement Jared et Paul puisque c' était eux qui devait venir me chercher. Et pourquoi dissertaient-ils sur le retard ou non que j' aurais ou pas et pourquoi parlaient-ils de chamane? C' était bien étrange leur conversation.

-Salut Bella, désolés d' être en retard mais cet abruti ne voulait pas bouger ses fesses pensant que tu ne serais pas à l' heure . Me dit Jared avec un air penaud affiché sur le visage.

-Ce n' est rien et puis je n' étais pas si en avance que ça. Le rassurai-je même si c' était faux.

-Bon et bien, on y va. Me proposa Jared en m' ouvrant la route avec sa lampe torche. Paul referma la marche. Jared murmura quand même un truc à Paul.

-Si Jake l' apprend, tu vas morfler, mec! J' donne pas cher de ta peau!

Paul haussa les épaules l' air de s' en foutre totalement et moi je fis semblant de ne rien entendre. Qui était donc ce Jake? Ma curiosité était réveillée. Allais-je le voir, le rencontrer? Pourquoi avait-il l' air si important?

Nous marchâmes bonnement dix minutes. Nous étions sortis de l' hacienda et de ses remparts et par moment nous dûmes escarpés quelques rochers, les garçons m' aidèrent en me tenant la main ou me soutenant par le bras afin que je ne tombas pas. Ils étaient prévenants aussi. Est-ce que tous les indiens de cette région étaient comme cela? Etait-ce dans leur religion?

Enfin, j' aperçus une lueur qui ne devait plus être qu' à quelques mètres de nous. Je me figeais d' un coup et sentis mon sang se glacer lorsque j' entendis un hurlement. Pas un hurlement d' humain mais plutôt un hurlement de loup. Mes deux acolytes rirent en voyant probablement ma tête complètement statufiée sous l' emprise de la peur.

-Ne t' inquiète pas Bella, ce ne sont que des loups et ils ne sont pas dans les parages, ils sont loin. Ça fait juste écho dans les montagnes. Me rassura Jared.

-Ah ok... Dis-je d' une petite voix que je voulais montrer rassurée mais en état de fait je tremblais encore malgré tout.

Nous arrivions enfin au feu de camp, j' avais toujours autant de frissons. Nous longions un petit chemin bordé de flambeaux pour atterrir enfin vers des gens que je ne connaissais pas regroupés autour du foyer illuminé de mille flammes rouge, jaune-orangé. Je m' approchais tranquillement suivant Jared et Paul.

-Les gars? Je vous présente Bella.

Je levais la main en guise de salut mais trop timide pour prononcer le moindre mot.

-Salut Bella! Me dirent-ils tous.

-Bella? Voici Embry, Quil, Sam, Seth, Léah, Emily.

J' avais déjà rencontré Seth ce matin en revenant de ma promenade à cheval.

-Sa Seigneurerie n' est-elle pas là? Demanda Paul avec un air moqueur sur le visage.

-Il va arriver. Dit Sam de façon un peu dur envers Paul.

Jared me proposa de m' assoir sur des pierres chauffées par le feu qui crépitait. Ce que je fis, ils s' assirent tous avec moi et les questions débutèrent. Je dus répondre à bon nombre d' interrogations. D' où je venais? Ce que je faisais dans la vie? Pourquoi étais-je en vacances avec mes parents au lieu d' être en vacances avec mes amis? Etc... etc... Je répondis poliment à tous. Je surpris un léger rire satyrique de la part de Paul et vis les autres se figer un instant puis ils reprirent le cours de la conversation comme si de rien n' était lorsque je vis arriver en face de moi le garçon de ce matin. Mon coeur se mit à battre la chamade alors que je le distinguais derrière ce mur de flammes qui le mettait ô combien en valeur faisant ressortir sa peau hâlée, ses magnifiques yeux couleur charbon. Il me souriait. Etait-ce bien à moi qu' il souriait ainsi? Ses dents blanches brillaient incroyablement à la lueur du feu. Je cessais de respirer. Il vint s' assoir à côté de moi.

-Salut. Me dit-il en me souriant de plus belle.

Je n' arrivais pas à sortir un son de ma bouche. Je le regardais droit dans les yeux complètement aspirée par son regard de braise. Il renchérit.

-Tu vas bien depuis ce matin?

Réveilles-toi Bella, tu ne rêves pas! Il est bel et bien entrain de te parler et il faut que tu lui répondes avant de passer pour une crétine à moitié débile. Je repris enfin ma respiration et dis.

-Oui. La promenade de ce matin m' a éreinté mais je me suis détendue au bord de la piscine cet après-midi. Lui répondis-je.

-Tu as eu raison. Ça fait du bien. Me dit-il en me faisant un clin d' oeil.

Sa voix était tout à la fois mélodieusement rauque et masculine. J' en pâmais.

-Et Black c' est pas trop tôt! S' égosilla le garçon qui devait s' appeler Seth si j' avais bien retenu.

Tiens! Il l' appelait Black! Etait-ce son nom? Ça me rappelait autre chose aussi. En y réfléchissant, l' hacienda portait ce nom aussi avec une histoire de loup si je m' en rappelais bien.

-J' avais des choses à faire Seth! Répondit Jacob.

-Comme aller voir tes copines! Se moqua Paul.

-Paul! Laisse Jake tranquille! Siffla Sam.

Jake? Et bien voilà qui me donnait encore matière à réfléchir. Décidément, ce garçon était bien mystérieux à mes yeux.

-Tu t' appelles comme ton cheval? Lui demandais-je plus en affirmant quand interrogeant.

-Oui en fait, si tu as pu remarquer c' est aussi le nom de l' hacienda. Elle appartient à mes parents. Voilà pourquoi je savais toutes ces choses sur toi. Me dit-il avec un sourire enjôleur qui me fit fondre aussitôt.

-Je vois. Dis-je.

La soirée se passa entre rires et discussions endiablées au son des guitares et des crépitements des marshmallows qui cuisaient dans les flammes. Embry et Quil passaient leur temps à parier sur tout et n' importe quoi et j' entendais par moment Jacob vociférer dans sa barbe à propos de ces deux compères et les menaçant s' ils n' arrêtaient pas leur petit jeu stupide. J' avais la vague impression qu' il s' agissait de pari sur ma petite personne mais je n' en étais pas certaine après tout. Paul et Jared, eux se battaient gentiment juste pour savoir qui serait le plus fort. Ah, les mecs! Je vous jure! ça sentait la testostérone à plein nez! Sam et Emily apparemment étaient ensemble et roucoulaient tranquillement. Je savais à présent que Léah et Seth étaient frère et soeur. En tout cas, ils étaient tous très sympas et m' avaient très bien accueilli.

Je frissonnais légèrement. Il devait être tard et je n' avais pas pensé à prendre un gilet ou un pull et dans le désert il ne faisait pas très chaud la nuit tout le monde le savait. Je vis Jacob se déplacer.

-Mets-toi un peu plus près du feu.

J' obtempérais sans rien dire et me mis parterre le plus près possible de la source de chaleur. Je sentis Jacob se mettre assis derrière moi et il m' encercla de ses bras pour me protéger du froid. A ce moment là, mon coeur eu un raté, je n' osais plus bouger. Je sentis un doux frisson s' emparer de moi. Le corps de Jacob contre le mien dégageait une telle intensité de chaleur que je me réchauffais rapidement j' allais probablement même me consumer mais peut être pas tout à fait pour les mêmes raisons.

-Merci. Réussis-je à déglutir.

-De rien. Me murmura-t-il à l' oreille.

Bon Dieu! J' avais des papillons dans le ventre et je sentais qu' ils étaient entrain de s' envoler à travers tout mon corps.

Nous ne nous sommes plus rien dit profitant l' un de l' autre, de la chaleur de nos corps, de ce moment de bien être voir de béatitude.

Jacob me raccompagna comme il se devait jusqu' au seuil de ma mini maison. Nous étions légèrement gênés et ne savions pas comment prendre congé l' un de l' autre.

-Tu viens demain matin aux écuries ou pas? Me demanda-t-il.

-Oui. J' ai bien aimé me promener ce matin à la fraîche. Lui répondis-je.

Je perçus comme un soupir de soulagement de sa part.

-Ok. Alors à demain. Me dit-il l' air joyeux cloué sur le visage.

-A demain. Lui répondis-je avec un beau sourire.

Il se pencha vers moi certainement pour me déposer un baiser sur la joue. Mon coeur se mit à battre fort dans ma poitrine comme s' il voulait quitter ma cage thoracique et je dus réfléchir rapidement à ce que j' allais faire. En me disant «Carpe Diem», je détournais mon visage et c' est ma bouche qui rencontra la sienne. C' était la première fois de ma vie que je prenais autant de risque et que je prenais les devant que j' osais passer par dessus ma timidité mais j' étais irrévocablement et irrémédiablement attiré par lui. Je crois que j' en étais déjà éperdument amoureuse! Ce pouvait-il tomber amoureuse d' un inconnu? Je crois que j' avais la réponse à ma question sous les yeux voir sur mes lèvres à ce moment précis. Il fut hésitant juste un instant plus parce qu' il ne devait pas s' y attendre qu' autre chose. Puis il répondit d' abord doucement. Un baiser presque chaste se transformant en baiser plus appuyé pour sombrer dans un baiser à ne plus pouvoir respirer. Il avait demandé le passage entre mes dents pour venir caresser ma langue avec la sienne, pour me goûter. Lui, n' avait pas l' air d' avoir la moindre appréhension contrairement à moi. Pourtant c' était comme si ce moment précis avait été écrit pour nous. Il me tenait contre lui d' un bras bien solide autour de ma taille alors que sa main attirait ma nuque pour appuyer davantage notre baiser. Moi, j' avais passé mes mains derrière son cou et je lui caressais lentement le début de sa chevelure ébène qui me faisait comme des petits picots sur les doigts et mon autre main se baladait de son cou à son épaule large et chaude. J' aurais voulu que ce moment ne s' arrêta jamais mais je savais qu' il allait être graver dans l' éternité de ma mémoire. Lorsque nous reprîmes chacun pied nous relâchâmes notre étreinte presque à regret et nous nous reculâmes l' un de l' autre. Nous nous dîmes pas un mot pendant ce qu' il me semblait être de longues minutes. Je sentis une certaine gêne qui provenait aussi bien de lui que de moi, à vrai dire. Quand nos yeux se rencontrèrent, je pus constater qu' il avait rosit et moi, je ne devais guère être mieux, je sentais bien que mes joues étaient en feu.

-Je te vois demain. Me dit-il tout simplement en me souriant joliment.

Je hochais positivement la tête, incapable de sortir le moindre mot, tellement troublée par ce qu' il s' était passé quelques minutes auparavant. Puis il partit sans plus rien ajouter.

Je rentrais dans ma demeure et m' appuyais contre ma porte en soufflant. Puis, réalisant que c' était moi qui avait pris l' initiative de ce baiser, j' étais empreinte de sentiments diverses. J' étais à la fois confuse et heureuse, troublée et sur un nuage et je me suis mise, évidemment, à douter. Est-ce qu' il avait répondu à mon baiser parce qu' il le voulait ou parce qu' il n' avait pas voulu me vexer? Telle était la question qui me trotterait dans la tête jusqu' à ce que je le revois. En attendant, j' avais encore la douceur et la chaleur de sa bouche imprégnée sur mes lèvres et j' en courus et sautai de joie sur mon lit telle une enfant à qui on venait d' apprendre qu' elle irait à Disney World! Ce soir là, je m' endormis sans difficulté et le sourire aux lèvres.

**CHAP 6: Effet surnaturel**

Six heures. Pile-poil, j' ouvris les yeux. Je m' étendis de tout mon long dans mon immense lit au drap blanc maculé de petites broderies fines certainement fabriquées à la française. Et comme par enchantement, c' est le visage de Jacob que je vis se dessiner dans mes pensées. Je souris. Je sautai du lit et allai me préparer aussi vite que l' éclair puis sortis de la maisonnette en courant, filai vers le restaurant et j' embarquai au passage quelques pancakes et autres petits gâteaux que je mangerai sur le chemin me menant aux écuries et s' il m' en restait, je pourrais partager avec Jacob mon maigre petit déjeuner. Juste avant d' arriver au coin pour tourner vers les stalles des chevaux, je m' arrêtais un instant pour reprendre ma respiration et pour avaler ce que j' avais dans la bouche. Je ne voulais pas montrer mon impatience à mon acolyte donneur de baiser passionné d' un soir. Je voulais me la jouer fille «cool» et ne pas lui montrer tout l' intérêt que je pouvais lui porter et ô combien il me faisait déjà tourner la tête. Je respirai un grand coup et j' avançai tranquillement. Je passai devant quelques box... personne. Je jetai des coup d' oeil par ci par là... personne. Je cherchai du regard quelques endroits où il pouvait être... toujours rien. Je commençai à perdre patience et mon visage dû se refermer et mon sourire se transformer en une moue de déception presque en colère, j' étais à l' instant même irritée! Quand j' entendis derrière moi un toussotement que je crus reconnaître. Et mince! Il m' avait pris en flag! Enfin, j' espérais qu' il ne m' avait pas surprise depuis un petit moment sinon j' aurais l' air complètement ridicule! Pour pas changer en réalité! J' avais ce don de me ridiculiser en un rien de temps et me faisait prendre la main dans le sac à chaque fois comme ça je devenais rouge pivoine et je pouvais aller me noyer dans la première piscine que je rencontrais sur mon passage alors que je m' enfuyais à toute jambes. Pffffffffff! Je respirai un coup et me retournai pour lui faire face. Evidemment, c' était à prévoir et d' une, il était beau comme un Dieu appuyé sur le mur les bras croisés sur son torse ce qui eu pour effet de me couper la respiration comme à chaque fois et de deux, il avait dû assister à toute la scène vu le petit sourire moqueur qu' il avait vissé au coin de sa bouche. J' étais encore rouge, je le sentais et le fait de me regarder comme il le faisait n' arrangeait rien à la situation! Couverte de ridicule, avais-je dit? Morte de honte? Oui ça au moins, c' était sûr! Il continuait de me fixer toujours en souriant ce qui me mis mal à l' aise. Tout à coup, une vague d' anxiété monta le long de mon dos en repensant à hier soir. Parce qu' avec tout ça, j' avais oublié hier soir et le baiser que je lui avais volé malgré qu' il eut répondu à celui-ci, je n' étais pas tout à fait sûre qu' il voulait réitérer quoi que ce soit avec moi. C' est à cet instant là qu' il se rapprocha de moi et sans jamais me quitter du regard, il s' arrêta à quelques centimètres de mon visage, attendit un bref instant, mon coeur battit plus fort que les carillons d' une église, il se pencha et déposa un petit baiser sur ma joue. Il me susurra à l' oreille un «respire» velouté, et je repris ma respiration...

Il jouait avec mes nerfs. Mon palpitant repris son rythme et bientôt s' accéléra encore bien plus fort, ma tête me tourna. Qu' avait-il donc comme influence sur moi? Etait-ce lui qui commandait mes pulsations cardiaques ou quoi? En tout cas, lui, ça n' avait pas l' air de le traumatiser plus que ça! Je n' avais pas l' air de lui faire autant d' effet que moi il m' en procurait! Je me sentais perdue et me posais des questions sur le simple fait de la réciprocité de ce qu' il me faisait éprouver. Mes émotions étaient mises à rude épreuve car je naviguais à vue, ne connaissant pas les moindres sentiments de Jacob, ni ses envies... je me rendis vraiment compte qu' il m'était totalement inconnu, que je ne savais pas réellement ce qu' il voulait! Ce constat me déstabilisa et me laissa comme un goût amer, là où il avait posé ses lèvres la veille.

«-Tu veux faire quoi ce matin? Me dit-il en se dirigeant près de matériel pour préparer un cheval probablement à mon intention.

-Je ne sais pas. Qu' as-tu à me proposer? Dis-je en essayant de passer pour quelqu' un de détendu.

-Une balade à cheval et avec moi, ça te dit? Me demanda-t-il toujours sans me regarder.

-Pourquoi pas. Répondis-je.

-Ok, je prépare les chevaux et on y va.

-Je peux t' aider?

-Si tu veux. Me dit-il enfin en me regardant et avec un sourire plein de chaleur.

Je soupirais intérieurement. Il se dirigea vers le cheval que j' avais eu hier, First Love. Il le prépara et me demanda de lui amener quelques effets pour lui sa monture, je m' exécutai lui ramenant ce dont il avait besoin pour son cheval. Evidemment, il alla directement dans le box de Black.

-Tu prends ton cheval? Lui demandai-je tout en sachant la réponse.

-Oui il a besoin d' exercice.

-Tu vas me semer facilement alors. Lui dis-je avec un léger ricanement d' irritation.

-Ne t' inquiètes pas je ne serais jamais loin. Me répondit-il.

Alors c' était ça, il ne venait pas avec moi parce qu' il en avait envie, il venait avec moi parce qu' il devait faire faire de l' exercice à son étalon. J' étais quelque peu déçue et ma déception due se voir sur mon visage parce qu' il ajouta:

-Qu' est-ce qu' il y a? M' interrogea-t-il un sourcil levé.

-Rien, rien du tout. Lui répondis-je m' efforçant de reprendre le dessus et en lui envoyant le plus beau de mes sourires.

Il me scruta un instant puis renchaîna.

-Ok, alors va te préparer. Tu sais où sont les affaires?

-Oui. Dis-je.

Je partis rapidement vers la pièce où se trouvait les vêtements que j' avais mis hier ce qui me permit de cacher encore une fois la moue négative de mon visage et commençai à me préparer aussi. Je réfléchissais par la même. Fallait-il que je fasse comme si de rien était ou fallait-il que je parle du baiser d' hier? Je crois que j' avais la réponse à ma question. Lui n' avait pas l' air d' être réceptif à mon moi. Je laisserais tomber pour aujourd' hui et verrais bien comment ma matinée évoluerait. Je soupirais à nouveau quand quelqu' un frappa un coup sur le bois dans l' ouverture de la pièce. Je sursautai.

-Tu es prête? Me demanda Jacob.

Je m' aperçu que mes pensées m' avaient emmené un peu loin et que j' étais en slip au milieu de la carré.

-Euhhhhhh... presque. Lui dis-je.

-Ok... Mais si tu as besoin d' un coup de main, dis-le moi. Me dit-il avec une voix que je n' arrivais pas à décortiquer. Son son avait littéralement changé lorsqu' il m' avait dit la dernière phrase. Son ton était doux, sa voix suave et rauque. Je n' y comprenais vraiment plus rien. Ou alors, il m' avait vu comme ça... à moitié dévêtue? J' en rougis.

Je l' entendis s' éloigner et je me dépêchais d' enfiler mon pantalon, mes bottes, pris ma bombe et j' allai le rejoindre dehors où il avait déjà amené nos montures.

Je fixai ma bombe sur mon crâne et il m' aida à monter sur First Love. Une fois installée, il fit de même sur Black sauf que lui n' avait pas de protection sur sa tête et avait juste enfilé des chaps par dessus son jean comme un vrai cowboy. Il portait aussi non pas une chemise à carreaux mais plutôt un tee-shirt blanc maculé déjà de poussière. Il était sexy. Il partit tranquillement m' ouvrant le chemin, je le suivais. Une fois les dernières barrières blanches dépassées, Jacob accéléra. Il s' élança au galop, je lui emboîtais le pas aussi. Nous galopions un bon moment, Black avait certainement besoin de se défouler et Jacob le laissait faire tout en le guidant tranquillement. Moi je le suivais à distance First Love n' était pas un étalon de course, il allait à son rythme. Enfin, Jacob ralentit, je le rattrapais donc sans problème et me mit à sa hauteur.

-Il y a un magnifique endroit que je voudrais te montrer si ça te dit évidemment. Me dit-il d' un air serein.

Je lui souris en guise de réponse. Nous avançâmes au pas. Nous contournions une petite barre rocheuse et au détour d' elle je découvris un endroit superbe, Jacob avait raison cet endroit était magnifique, nous arrivions aux abords d' une crique baignée par une rivière dont les couleurs étaient splendides. Du vert, du bleu, du gris... qui tranchaient avec les couleurs ocres, rouge-orangées des falaises qui bordaient la rivière. Nous nous arrêtâmes sur la petite plage, Jacob descendit de cheval et m' aida à descendre du mien également.

-La pause s' impose. Me dit-il en souriant à pleine dent.

Je ne pouvais qu' être d' accord avec lui, ça valait le détour et ça faisait du bien de s' arrêter un instant surtout pour mon postérieur. Je soufflais.

-Oui je crois bien. Ça va faire un bien fou.

Il ria.

-Aurais-tu des problèmes avec ton derrière? S' esclaffa-t-il.

Comment avait-il deviné? Ma démarche avait du me trahir.

-J' avoue que j' ai les fesses en compote. Répondis-je en me moquant de moi-même et en me frottant l' arrière-train.

-Je connais un truc qui soulage ce genre de problème! Me dit-il sarcastique.

-Ah oui et lequel Monsieur «je-sais-tout»? Dis-je en faisant la moue et en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

-Un bon bain dans cette eau super bonne! Rigola-t-il en me désignant l' étendue avec son doigt.

-Mais je n' ai pas de maillot de bain! M' exclamai-je.

-Tu crois que j' ai amené le mien peut être? Y' en a pas besoin de toute façon, il n' y a personne ici à part nous! Me dit-il un petit air de coquin sur le visage.

-Euhhhhhhhhh... je ne me baigne pas toute nue avec un inconnu!

-Dit la fille qui m' a volé un baiser hier soir! Continua-t-il.

Je devins évidemment rouge coquelicot qui vira au cramoisi! Bien joué, Bella! Pourquoi l' avais-je entraîné sur ce terrain miné?

-Bon quand tu seras décidée, tu me rejoindras en attendant moi j' y vais!

Je le vis partir en courant, il se déshabilla au bord de l' eau commençant par son tee-shirt, enlevant ses chaps, ses bottes, ses chaussettes puis son jean. Il était là en boxer devant moi et je ne pus le quitter des yeux. Le soleil brillait sur sa peau m' offrant la plus belle des vues. Son dos musclé de couleur caramel était parfait, ses fesses étaient joliment rebondies dans son boxer. Il avait de belles cuisses bien dessinées et des mollets à faire pâlir n' importe quel cycliste. Il courut dans l' eau rentrant d' un coup sans appréhension et plongea. Il remonta à la surface quelques instants après, les cheveux mouillés, il était encore plus sexy. Il me fit signe de venir.

-Viens, Bella, l' eau est bonne! Me cria-t-il enjoué.

J' hésitais. Je ne voulais pas me montrer en petite tenue devant lui mais j' avouais que piquer une tête dans cette superbe étendue d' eau me ferait un bien fou.

-Ok, mais tu te retournes! Lui signalai-je.

-Bella, j' ai déjà vu des filles en petites tenues! Me dit-il en riant charmeur.

La pilule eu du mal à descendre dans ma gorge. Il avait vu des filles en «petites tenues» comme il disait. Etait-ce une façon de dire galamment qu' il les avait vu nues? Et pourquoi ça me dérangeait autant? Après tout nous n' étions pas ensemble et il pouvait bien voir qui il voulait, il n' avait pas de compte à me rendre! Grrrrr! Je bouillonnais! Je le toisais mes bras croisés sur ma poitrine. Lui se marrait, évidemment!

-Allez, viens! Et je me retourne, promis! Me dit-il encore.

Il s' exécuta dans la foulée. Il me tournait le dos et je me rapprochai de l' eau et commençai à me déshabiller en surveillant qu' il respecta bien sa promesse. Une fois en tenue plus que légère. J' entrais dans l' eau mais pas aussi facilement que lui. Pour moi l' eau était froide. J' avançais tranquillement.

-ça y est Bella? Je peux me retourner? Demanda-t-il.

-Pas encore! Lui assénai-je de suite.

Je me dépêchais de peur qu' il ne se retourne avant que je sois totalement immergée dans cette étendue glacée!

-C 'est bon! J' suis là.

Il me fit face, me regarda et éclata de rire.

-Ben quoi? Posai-je comme question.

-Ne me dit pas que tu as froid? Tu devrais voir ta tête. Se moqua-t-il.

-Si j' ai pas très chaud et qu' est-ce qu' elle a ma tête? Grognai-je.

-Et bien bouges-toi et nages! Quand à ta tête, on dirait que tu vas à l' échafaud!

Mais il se foutait de moi! Et même carrément! Et je ne pouvais même pas bouger, j' étais en sous-vêtements dans l' eau et si je sortais il risquait de voir le peu qu' il me restait de cacher! Et voilà, j' m' étais fourrée dans une drôle de situation, moi! J' étais vexée maintenant. Je le fusillais du regard pendant qu' il se marrait tout ce qu' il pouvait et partis nager. Je fis quelques mètres à la brasse et c' était vrai, finalement, elle était bonne, cette fichue eau! Il me rejoignis en quelques coups de crawl.

-Allez, fais pas la tête! Me dit-il en m' éclaboussant un petit peu.

-Je fais pas la tête et arrêtes de m' envoyer de l' eau! Lui répondis-je en faisant moi-même ce que je venais de lui interdire.

Je rigolais quand celui-ci percuta et me renvoya le bâton aussitôt. S' ensuivit une terrible bataille d' eau. Evidemment, il était bien plus fort que moi et j' en prenais plein la tête, je râlais donc à tout va en essayant de me défendre du mieux possible. Lorsque j' en eus vraiment ras le bol, je sautai dans les bras de Jacob s' en même réaliser mon geste. Il stoppa net. Il m' avait ouvert ses bras sans s' en rendre réellement compte non plus. Mon coeur s' arrêta un instant. Le sien, je le sentis battre plus fort comme si je pouvais le percevoir peut être du fait de la proximité de nos corps et quand je percutai que j' étais presque nue contre lui guère plus vêtus que moi, je m' empourprai d' office et je ne sus pas ce qu' il se passa, habituellement, ça le faisait sourire voir même rire mais là, il était d' un sérieux et je réussis à fixer ses yeux, ses iris s' étaient dilatées et j' avais l' impression d' y voir un feu intense brûler dans celles-ci, je me perdis dans l' intensité de son regard alors qu' il rapprochait dangereusement son visage du mien. Je descendis mon regard sur ses lèvres qui tendaient à s' offrir aux miennes. C' était le moment peut être le plus sensuel de toute ma vie et je n' avais vraiment pas hâte qu' il s' achève. Collée contre lui, j' attendais brûlante de tout mon être la délivrance de mes émotions quand sa bouche douce, charnue et velouté toucherait la mienne. Plus que quelques millimètres... Quand j' entendis Black hennir très fort ce qui me fit sursauter et ce qui mit fin à ce moment magique car Jacob était déjà entrain de regarder la cause de ce hennissement qui arrivait vraiment mal. Il me tenait toujours dans ses bras quand je vis son visage changer du tout au tout. Il devint dur et empreint d' une certaine férocité. C' était étrange comme il pouvait être très doux et la seconde d' après se transformer en un espèce de guerrier... parce que c' était bien ça, on aurait dit un combattant sans peur et sans reproche. Son regard était toujours aussi noir mais plus pour les mêmes raisons, je dus me faire violence pour cesser de le détailler et de prendre la mesure de ce regard de tueur qu' il lançait dans la direction de la plage. Il me relâcha d' un coup ce qui me fit reprendre pied.

-Reste là! Et ne bouges surtout pas Bella! Je t' en conjure. M' ordonna-t-il.

Alors je compris qu' il y avait un réel danger et maintenant que je le savais plus ou moins mais ne sachant pas à quoi m' attendre, je tournais ma tête pour visionner quel était le problème alors que lui sortait déjà de l' eau. Black ruait et hennissait toujours aussi fort, quand je retins mon souffle Jacob avançait vers un énorme ours noir et Black ne cessait de se cabrer afin de lui faire peur mais l' ours dresser sur ses pattes arrières n' avait pas l' air d' être impressionné et n' avait pas l' air de vouloir décamper. Je voulus crier mais le son ne put franchir ma bouche. J' entendis Jacob s' adresser à son cheval.

-Recule, Black! Calme-toi! Tout ira bien. Le rassura-t-il.

Et comme par enchantement le cheval se calma de suite mais ne semblait pas vouloir reculer comme s' il était prêt à bondir pour protéger son maître. Jacob avançait toujours doucement vers l' ours, il était dingue ou quoi? Cherchait-il à se faire tuer? Parce que si c' était ça, il avait cas me le demander car à cet instant j' avais envie de l' étriper pour me faire une peur pareille! Une fois à quelques distances—bien trop proche à mon goût-Jacob s' arrêta et fixa l' ours. J' entendis un énorme grondement animal. Etait-ce l' ours qui exprimait sa colère? Pourtant, à mon grand étonnement le bipède se passa son énorme patte poilue sur le museau et se laissa retomber sur ses trois autres pattes puis sans que je ne comprenne rien il se retourna et partit de lui-même sans chercher à résister! Incroyable! Black souffla probablement de soulagement, Jacob attendit encore quelques minutes avant de se retourner vers moi.

-C' est bon Bella, tu peux sortir. Il n' y a plus aucun risque. Me dit-il avec encore le regard sévère et la voix dure.

Moi j' étais pétrifiée, j' avais froid et je crois que je n' arrivais plus à réaliser ce qu' il venait de se passer. Tant bien que mal, après être restée immobile quelques instants, je me décidai à sortir de l' eau. Jacob n' avait rien rajouté me laissant probablement réagir toute seule. Quand j' arrivais sur la berge, il me tendait une couverture et je m' emmitouflais dedans directement, il me frotta gentiment le dos. Je m' assis ensuite les jambes encore coupées par ce qu' il venait de se produire.

Nous étions à présent sec. Nous avions toujours pas décroché un mot ni l' un, ni l' autre, nous étions encore perdus dans nos pensées respectives. Nous nous rhabillions et nous remontâmes sur nos chevaux. Le chemin du retour se fit un moment dans le silence et au pas jusqu' à ce que...

-Comment as-tu fait? Demandai-je.

-Comment fait quoi? M' interrogea-t-il à son tour.

Je pensais qu' il feignait ne pas comprendre.

-Pour ne pas avoir eu peur. Tu t' es approché très près de l' ours tout à l' heure.

-Oui mais je ne craignais rien! En cette saison les ours ont le ventre plein quasiment en permanence en prévision de l' hiver; ils hibernent donc j' ai pu me permettre de l' approcher sans soucis.

-Oui ok... mais il y a un truc qui m' échappe quand même! Tu avais l' air tellement sûr de toi, tu n' avais pas peur, on aurait dit que l' ours devait te respecter ou quelque chose dans le genre... c' était étrange.

-Bella, c' est juste que si tu montres à un animal sauvage que tu as peur ou de l' anxiété, il le ressent et te saute dessus directement alors que si tu lui montres qu' il ne t' effraie pas, il ne va même pas chercher le combat.

-Ah oui... effectivement vu sous cet angle!

Je n' étais pas dupe, il s' était passé quelque chose de vraiment étrange ici et je voulais le découvrir.

Nous rentrâmes à l' hacienda, j' étais exténuée comme la veille et les émotions fortes vécues ce matin même m' avait complètement vidé. Je pris congé de Jacob qui était devenu étrangement bizarre et lointain face à moi alors que ce matin nous étions bien partis pour approfondir un certain sentiment qu' apparemment j' étais au final peut être la seule à ressentir. Me faisais-je des illusions? Ma foi je n' en savais strictement rien car Jacob était difficile à cerner. Il avait l' air très proche de moi jusqu' à vouloir m' embrasser et la minute d' après il se transformait en un fauve près à sauter sur sa proie et forcément à ce moment là, il s' éloignait de moi dans tous les sens du terme. Il fallait vraiment que je prenne sur moi et que je fasse peut être moi, davantage de pas vers lui. Lui montrer qu' il m' intéressait, qu' il ne me laissait pas indifférente du tout! C' était en pensant à ça que je rejoignis mon chez moi et où je me précipitais sous une bonne douche...

Quelques heures plus tard, après avoir fait la sieste dehors allongée sur mon transat, je décidais de rester sur ma terrasse et je lus tout en réfléchissant à comment j' allais faire pour me rapprocher de Jacob sereinement, discrètement mais de façon qu' il ne puisse pas faire autrement que de me voir! Ç' allait vraiment être compliqué surtout lorsqu' on ne connaissait pas du tout la personne en question, ni ses réactions: preuves ce matin! Je me détendis toute l' après-midi et allais me préparer pour le dîner avec mes parents. Lorsque j' ouvris la porte pour prendre le chemin du restaurant, je vis parterre une enveloppe qui avait du être glissée sous cette même porte. Je l' attrapais donc et la décachetais. Une petite carte avait été glissé dedans avec ces mots:

**Je te vois ce soir. **

**Seth viendra te chercher à l' endroit habituel. **

**A tout à l' heure. **

**Jake. **

Alors, il était passé sans même avoir pris le temps de toquer et de me voir. Enfin, il était peut être pressé et avait certainement du boulot. Je déposai la lettre sur la petite table à l' entrée et partis rejoindre mes parents.

**CHAP 7: La jument et ses jumeaux**

J' attendais depuis quelques minutes quand je vis une ombre s' approcher de moi. Je savais que c' était Seth, enfin normalement ça devait être lui.

-Salut Bella. Entendis-je.

C' était donc bien Seth comme prévu.

-Salut Seth. Répondis-je.

-Jake m' a chargé de venir te chercher car il est occupé pendant encore un petit moment. Il nous rejoindra plus tard. M' expliqua-t-il.

-Pas de soucis, je te suis mais j' aurais pu venir toute seule. Lui rappelai-je.

-Non, je ne crois pas Bella! Et c' est pas prudent et en plus c' est un ordre de Jake.

Je restais légèrement étonnée par cette annonce. J' avais le sentiment que Seth n' avait pas eu vraiment le choix et j' avais la forte impression que Jacob était bien plus qu' un copain pour eux. On aurait dit qu' il était plutôt une sorte de chef de bande. Ça faisait un peu voyou sur les bords dit comme ça mais c' était pourtant cette étrange sensation que j' avais depuis le début.

Une fois arrivé au camp qui celui-ci était entouré de flambeaux-ce que je trouvais étrange, ça faisait un peu secte-les autres m' accueillir à bras ouverts comme si j' étais une des leurs. Alors que je saluais Emily, j' entendis un hurlement de loup tout comme la première fois que j' étais venu ici. Le cri était pourtant bien plus proche que la dernière fois. J' en eus un frisson gigantesque. Les autres se mirent à rire surtout les garçons en fait. Je vis Embry et Quil se taper dans la main l' un de l' autre, il n' était donc pas difficile de deviner qu' ils avaient encore parié mais sur quoi? Tel était la question! Quelques minutes plus tard Jacob apparu encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs de ce matin. Il me fit un petit sourire mutin qui me fit fondre comme neige au soleil.

Nous passions à nouveau la soirée autour du feu à se découvrir les uns les autres, je savais à présent qu' ils travaillaient tous au ranch. Emily s' occupait de la cuisine et du jardin potager, Léah, elle, préparait les chambres et venait nettoyer les bungalows quand les clients le désiraient et aidait beaucoup Emily en cuisine aussi. Jared et Paul accueillaient les clients avec Sarah et donnaient quelques cours de sport ainsi qu' ils aidaient à distribuer le matériel pour le golf. Quil et Embry étaient eux chargés de tenir les allées, jardins et piscines propres. Seth apparemment était le second de Jacob, il l' aidait aux écuries. Il n' y avait que Sam me semblait-il qui ne travaillait pas au Ranch. Tout ce petit monde s' entendait à merveille comme une grande famille. Evidemment, Jacob se tenait près de moi et je sentais parfaitement la chaleur de son corps. Il n' avait rien dit ce soir, il était resté silencieux et je le surpris à m' observer. Il avait beau être discret, je sentais son regard appuyé sur moi. Il cherchait à me sonder aussi probablement,ce qui n' était pas juste parce que j' avais eu la même idée afin de cerner le personnage mais du coup je ne pouvais le faire. Je le sentis m' effleurer du bout des doigts ma main posée près de lui et à chaque fois cela me faisait le même effet, j' avais des frissons qui remontaient étrangement, doucement le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Etait-ce pour faire durer le plaisir? Si c' était le cas et bien temps mieux parce que j' aimais cette sensation indéfinissable qui me parcourait l' échine. Il m' apaisait... Pourtant, un instant je le vis se raidir. Ses yeux sont devenus plus sombres qu' ils ne le sont à l' origine et je vis pointer de l' inquiétude sur son joli visage couleur pain d' épice. Il me regarda l' espace d' un instant presque désolé.

-J' ai une urgence. Me dit-il toujours autant inquiet.

-Que se passe-t-il? Lui demandai-je alors qu' il était entrain de me filer son inquiétude.

-Un problème avec un cheval.

-Mais comment le sais-tu? Lui demandai-je ahurie.

Il n' avait pas de bip qui avait sonner, ni de téléphone portable, ni quoi que ce soit. Comment pouvait-il être si sûr qu' un des cheval avait un problème?

-Je le sais, c' est tout. Me répondit-il un peu sèchement.

Il rajouta.

-Je te raccompagne. Me dit-il catégorique.

Il ne me laissait pas vraiment le choix.

-Je peux la ramener un peu plus tard, Jake, tu sais! Dit Seth à l' encontre de Jacob.

-Non, je vais la raccompagner maintenant.

-Ok. Mais tu devrais peut être lui demander son avis avant. Dit Seth plus comme un conseil que comme un ordre. De toute façon, je ne pensais pas que Jacob aurait écouté cet ordre c' était plutôt lui qui les donnait! Je vis Jacob fusiller du regard Seth et celui-ci leva les bras en signe de rédition. Il me posa tout de même la question.

-Veux-tu rester? Me demanda-t-il.

-Non, je veux venir avec toi. Lui signalai-je.

-D' accord, alors on y va. Me pressa-t-il.

Nous partions juste après avoir salué tout le monde, vite fait, de la main. Jacob marchait vite et moi je courais presque derrière lui. Il ne dit pas un mot jusqu' à ce que l' on arrive.

-Bella? Attends-moi un instant ici, je vais juste jeter un coup d' oeil, histoire d' être rassuré et après je te ramène, ok? Me dit-il anxieux.

-Non, je veux rester avec toi. L' implorai-je ce qui me surpris moi-même.

-Je préfère pas, Bella, je ne sais pas exactement ce qui va se passer et je ne veux pas que tu sois impressionnée.

-Et bien dis-moi ce qu' il en ai et je te dirais si je suis capable de tenir!

-C' est Petra, la jument de mon père, elle va mettre bas mais je ne sais pas si ça va bien se passer parce qu' elle n' ait plus toute jeune et en plus elle attend des jumeaux... deux poulains... et je l' ai senti, elle a peur, elle est très nerveuse et je pense qu' il va falloir l' aider à mettre au monde ses petits. Voilà la situation. Es-tu capable de m' aider? Me demanda-t-il d' un air plus que sérieux.

Je me demandais juste comment il avait fait pour ressentir de si loin la peur de la jument? Il avait un instinct proche de celui d' un animal et c' était vrai qu' il en avait même presque l' allure, il avait un côté félin et un regard de fauve par moment qu' il dégageait sans le faire exprès, en était-il conscient lui-même d' ailleurs? Etait-ce pour ça aussi qu' il m' attirait tellement?

-Je veux t' aider. Lui dis-je décidée.

-Bien alors allons-y. Tu m' aideras en allant chercher ce qu' il faut quand je te le dirais. Mais je te préviens ça peut prendre des heures. Je ne pense pas que ce soit pour dans les cinq minutes qui suivent. M' expliqua-t-il.

-Pas de problème. Je ferais tout ce que tu me diras et à la lettre! Voulus-je plaisanter.

Il se retourna et me toisa légèrement mais ne dit rien. Je renchéris.

-Excuses-moi, c' était juste pour détendre l' atmosphère. M' excusai-je en baissant les yeux et en ne savant plus où me mettre.

Nous rentrâmes dans le box de Petra, elle était déjà couchée sur le flanc. Jacob s' agenouilla à côté d' elle et lui parla à l' oreille, toujours dans cette drôle de langue qui avait le don de calmer les chevaux apparemment. Jacob me fit signe d' approcher.

-Je vais regarder où elle en est. Il faut que tu lui parles pour la rassurer. Mets-toi assise près d' elle et si tu peux même faire qu' elle puisse poser sa tête sur toi ce serait même très bien.

-D' accord. Lui dis-je.

Je m' exécutai.

-Juste une chose.

-Oui, quoi?

-Soit la plus calme possible et ne lui montre pas que tu angoisses pour elle. Elle risque de le sentir et de flipper. Soit douce et calme avec elle et tout devrait bien se passer. Enfin, espérons-le.

-Ok.

Je caressais à présent la jument et lui parlais tranquillement et doucement pour la détendre ce qui avait l' air de fonctionner. Elle respirait calmement. Elle s' énerva juste un peu lorsque Jacob vérifia son état, alors je lui murmurais des trucs, en fait tout et n' importe quoi à l' oreille et je réussis à nouveau à la rassurer.

-Bon c' est pas encore pour maintenant, je pense qu' il y en a pour quelques heures à attendre. Je vais aller chercher du matériel et des couvertures pour nous ainsi que du café, on va en avoir besoin. Je peux te laisser seule avec elle?

-Oui vas-y pas de problème. Je crois que je suis à même de contrôler ses émotions. Lui dis-je en lui faisant un énorme clin d' oeil et un beau sourire.

Enfin, il me renvoya à son tour un sourire superbe qui fit battre mon coeur. La jument souffla à cet instant comme si elle avait compris. Jacob partit un bon moment où moi je m' entretenais avec un cheval pendant ce temps là. J' étais dingue ou quoi? Je parlais à une jument qui allait avoir des petits! Non mais n' importe quoi! En plus, je lui parlais de celui qui me faisait craquer en ce moment. C' était ça, il m' avait rendu complètement folle! Quant il revint dans le box de Petra, je sursautais mais la jument resta calme, elle savait que c' était Jacob qui réapparaissait. Il avait plein de choses dans les bras alors je bougeais doucement la tête du cheval pour aller l' aider. Une fois tout installé, couverture parterre pour nous, sac de couchage, quelques biscuits sous vide, une énorme thermos de café et enfin une trousse qui ressemblait drôlement à une trousse de médecin que Jacob mis non loin de nous. Je l' interrogeais du regard.

-Je t' ai dit que j' avais fait des études pour être vétérinaire?

J' acquiesçais positivement de la tête.

-J' ai donc ma trousse de soin si jamais j' ai besoin d' intervenir pour quoi que ce soit. Bien sûr je vais te donner le numéro du vétérinaire de la région et tu l' appelleras si je te le dis, si ça se complique, ok?

-D' accord. Mais Jacob, je peux te poser une question?

-Oui. Me dit-il l' air interrogateur.

-Pourquoi as-tu arrêté tes études puisque tu paraissais bien parti pour en faire ton métier? T' es pas obligé de me répondre si tu estimes que ça ne me regarde pas.

-Si je vais le faire parce que tu es en droit de le savoir surtout maintenant. Me dit-il.

Pourquoi me disait-il cela? Et pourquoi là maintenant? Est-ce que ça avait un rapport avec le cheval ou avec moi? De toute façon, je ne savais pas si j' aurais la réponse à ma question mentale donc j' écoutais celle qu' il allait me donner pour la question verbale que j' avais posé.

-J' ai arrêté mes études parce que mes parents ont eu un grave accident de voiture. Ils sont tombés dans un canyon. Heureusement, ma mère n' a presque rien eu mais mon père, lui, depuis l' accident est en fauteuil roulant. Le dos a été touché. Il est paralysé des jambes. Je suis soulagé parce qu' ils sont vivants tous les deux aujourd' hui. Donc j' ai du aider ma mère à gérer le ranch et je suis donc revenu m' installer à l' hacienda.

-Je suis désolée. Le regrettes-tu? Lui demandai-je.

-Ne le sois pas. Oui et non. Oui parce que j' aurais vraiment voulu terminer mes études de vétérinaire et non parce que j' ai grandi à l' hacienda et que c' est chez moi et que de toutes manières, je serais probablement revenu après mes examens. Et...

Il se tut. Il se retourna puis fit mine de s' occuper afin que je ne relève pas son début de phrase avorté.

-Et? Continuai-je afin d' en savoir plus.

-Et je serais passé à côté de quelque chose. Me répondit-il évasif.

Je ne poussais pas l' interrogatoire plus loin, je ne voulais pas le mettre mal à l' aise, il me dira quand il jugera bon de me tenir au courant de cette pensée même. Mais je me demandais bien si c' était de moi qu' il parlait. Ça faisait peut être déjà un peu tôt pour être si catégorique, après tout, il ne s' était pas passé grand chose entre nous... juste un baiser et un non consommé!

Je m' installais tranquillement sur la couverture que Jacob avait installé à côté de Petra sur un matelas de paille. Nous continuâmes à discuter de tout et de rien, de nos goûts parfois si différents et parfois si proches. Je me rendis compte qu' il n' était pas le genre de garçon à avoir des petites copines dans tous les coins des Etats-Unis, il était franc, droit et drôle tout ce que je recherchais chez un garçon de mon âge. Il était mature. C' était déjà un homme comparé aux mecs de ma classe par exemple. J' étais entrain de l' admirer quand la jument souffla fort et se tendit en hennissant.

-Je crois que ça va plus tarder maintenant. Me dit Jacob.

Il vérifia ce qu' il venait de dire, écouta aussi le coeur du cheval.

-Tu vas être forte ma belle et tu vas les mettre au monde tes petits sans difficulté, hein! Murmura-t-il à l' oreille de Petra.

Il s' inquiétait beaucoup, je le voyais sur son visage mais la jument eu l' air rassurée encore une fois. Il essayait par la même de se rassurer lui aussi.

-Le travail a commencé? Lui demandai-je.

-Oui. Bella? Il va falloir que tu m' écoutes attentivement.

J' opinais et l' écoutais.

-Tu vas devoir la rassurer en lui parlant beaucoup pour la détourner de la douleur comme pour une femme. Quand je te le dirais, il faudra probablement que tu viennes m' aider à tirer le poulain quand il sera sorti en partie. Ensuite quand on aura réussi à le dégager, il faudra que tu prennes de la paille et que tu le frictionnes pour le nettoyer mais aussi pour ne pas qu' il prenne froid jusqu' à ce que le deuxième poulain soit sorti et tu feras pareil avec l' autre. C' est d' accord? T' as tout compris? Tu es prête? M' interrogea-t-il.

-Je suis prête et j' ai bien compris.

-Alors on y va ma belle. Dit-il au cheval.

Le travail dura pendant des heures et c' est tard dans la nuit que Petra mit au monde ses deux magnifiques poulains. J' avais aidé Jacob du mieux que je le pouvais, je fis exactement ce qu' il m' avait ordonné de faire. Et je n' étais pas peu fière de moi. Fallait dire qu' il était sûre de lui, il était précis et connaissait parfaitement les gestes à administrer du coup je me sentais à l' aise et pas peureuse pour suivre les indications. Quand tout fut fini, nous soupirâmes un grand coup, et regardions l' étendue de notre travail avec un soulagement et un beau sourire sur le visage de Jacob et une belle fierté affiché sur le mien. Jacob rangea les affaires que l' on avait eu besoin et alla ranger sa trousse de vétérinaire. Il dut partir un petit moment et/ou bien moi n' en pouvant plus je m' endormis sur le lit de paille près de Petra et de ses deux petits le sourire aux lèvres.

**CHAP 8: Rapprochement**

Lorsque j' ouvris à nouveau les yeux, je supposais quelques heures après notre périple. Il faisait jour. Je sentis une forte chaleur émaner de derrière moi. Et je me rendis compte que cette chaleur provenait de quelqu' un et que ce quelqu' un même me tenait fortement contre lui. Lui! Parce que ça ne pouvait être personne d' autre que Jacob. J' en fus tout émoustillée et c' est une autre forme de chaleur qui s' empara de moi. Il avait été délicat de ne pas me réveiller et de s' être coucher à mes côtés pour ne pas que j' eus froid. Il nous avait recouvert tout de même avec les sacs de couchage et les couvertures qu' il avait ramené cette nuit. Je regardais devant moi et je vis que Petra et les deux petits s' étaient relevés. Les poulains étaient à côté de leur mère et nous observaient. Je ne voulais vraiment pas bouger de cette étreinte parce que je m' y sentais terriblement bien mais il fallait qu' on bouge avant que quelqu'un nous surprenne. Avec un gros effort de volonté, je me retournais doucement dans les bras de Jacob. Face à lui à présent, je l' observais, je ne l' avais pas réveillé. Il était plus que beau, il était réellement magnifique. Son visage m' émouvait. J' y déposai alors doucement ma main sur sa joue puis je fis le contour de son superbe visage du bout de mes doigts, effleurant chaque ligne, chaque cicatrice, l' arête de son nez pour finir par caresser ses lèvres que j' eus automatiquement envie d' embrasser et de passer ma langue dessus, elles étaient tellement attirantes là, prêtes à être savourer, charnues, rosées et surtout dessiner à la perfection. C' était difficile d' y résister. Alors je m' en approchais ostensiblement tout en caressant sa jolie petite fossette qu' il avait au menton. Tendrement mes lèvres se déposèrent sur les siennes, je les goûtais tranquillement profitant qu' il était endormi, passant ma langue dessus aussi sensuellement que possible ce qui du lui faire de l' effet parce qu' il se réveilla et ne prit même pas le temps d' ouvrir les yeux sur moi qu' il m' embrassa directement en grognant de satisfaction et de manière plutôt fougueuse, il me serra un peu plus contre lui et je sentis toute son envie de bon matin et même si c' était une réaction d' homme normal, je ne pus m' empêcher d' être surprise... surprise parce que j' avais contre ma jambe quelque chose d' étonnement... euh... comment dire? Gros? Démesuré? Oh mon Dieu! J' avais des pensées si peu prudes mais la réalité était là! Tout contre moi! Il me demanda le passage de sa langue afin de concrétiser avec la mienne, chose que je lui permis et de ce fait il attrapa ma jambe qu' il remonta jusqu' à sa hanche et il la maintint là en tenant ma cuisse. J' avais chaud tout d' un coup, une onde de frisson roula le long de ma colonne, mes papillons dans le ventre s' envolèrent, et mon intimité se réveilla aussi! Je crois que j' avais vraiment envie de lui à ce moment précis. Je n' étais pourtant pas du style à m' emballer comme ça pour un garçon et surtout pas pour coucher avec mais lui me faisait un effet que je n' arrivais pas à contenir. Je le laissais faire alors qu' il commençait à me caresser le dos et à passer délicatement sa main sous mon tee-shirt. Il toucha ma peau et je m' enflammais... Nous respirions fort à présent tout en continuant à nous embrasser fougueusement mais il stoppa bien malgré moi notre étreinte. Mince! Je voulais continuer moi! J' en avais foutrement envie là! J' essayais désespérément de reprendre sa bouche mais il ne me laissa pas faire. Ça sentait la frustration à plein nez pour moi et j' espérais bien pour lui aussi, après tout c' était de sa faute si nous en avions terminé là, c' était lui qui avait pris les choses en main tout d' un coup! De mauvaise foi, moi? Ça se pourrait!

-Je... on ne peut pas ici, maintenant, Bella. Excuses-moi! Me bafouilla-t-il gêné.

-Je suppose que tu as raison. Soupirai-je.

-Crois-moi j' en ai très envie mais ce n' est pas le moment. En plus, il faut vraiment que j' aille dormir un peu, cela doit faire à tout casser que deux heures de sommeil pour moi et je suis crevé. Se justifia-t-il.

Il avait probablement raison. Ce n' était ni l' endroit, ni le moment pour une partie de jambes en l' air!

-Tu ne vas pas travailler ce matin?

-Non, pas ce matin. Seth va me remplacer. Vas te reposer aussi.

Il s' était levé et m' aidait aussi à faire pareil. Il reprit.

-Je te vois plus tard, ok? Me dit-il avec un sourire.

Je n' eus pas le temps de répondre qu' il m' embrassait déjà à nouveau. C' était un baiser d' envie comme quelques minutes auparavant. Apparemment, la tension sexuelle n' était pas redescendue. Je m' arrachais à ses bras et partis rejoindre mon lit dans ma chambre.

Je m' éveillais quelques heures plus tard complètement perdue. Je cherchais une présence près de moi que je ne trouvais pas, évidemment. Il me manquait déjà. C' était terrible d' être aussi accro à quelqu' un en si peu de temps. Je n' avais pourtant passé que quelques heures à dormir avec lui sans en plus m' en être rendue compte qu' au réveil et voilà qu' il me manquait pire qu' une dose à un drogué. Mais que m' avait-il fait pour me remuer le cerveau comme ça? Etait-ce ça l' amour? Etait-ce ça le vrai Amour avec un grand «A»? Si c' était le cas, ça promettait car plus dure serait la chute et sachant qu' à un moment donné nous serions obligé de nous séparer. Mais je ne voulais pas y penser déjà, je voulais juste passer de merveilleux moments en ça compagnie. Il serait bien temps de s' en faire quand arrivera l' heure du départ. Il me revigorait et ça c' était transcendant!

Nous devions être en début d' après-midi, j' avais loupé le déjeuner avec mes parents, ils allaient forcément me poser un tas de questions! Je me hâtais de me préparer pour au moins retrouver ma mère au bord de la piscine.

Fait est dit, elle était bien là, à lézarder au soleil.

-Salut maman. Dis-je cool!

-Salut ma Chérie. On ne t' a pas vu au déj. Me dit-elle interrogatrice.

-Non, j' étais fatiguée, j' ai dormi. Lui expliquai-je.

-Et il s' appelle comment celui qui t' a empêché de dormir?

-Maman! M' offusquai-je.

Elle avait vraiment le don de sentir les choses qui se passaient dans ma vie! Je repris après qu' elle me sourit en coin d' une façon moqueuse.

-J' ai juste aidé à faire naître deux beaux petits poulains. La narguai-je.

-Oh! Et je réitère ma question. Comment s' appelle-t-il?

-T' es pas possible Maman! Pourquoi crois-tu qu' il y ait un garçon derrière tout ça?

-Parce que je te connais Bella et que tu ne supportes pas la vue du sang même pour les animaux et que forcément il y a un garçon. Me dit-elle sarcastique.

Mon père arriva sur l' entrefaite. Il m' embrassa sur la joue.

-Bella! Ma Chérie. Tu n' as pas déjeuner avec nous, rien de grave, j' espère?

Mon père, ce protecteur.

-Non, Charlie, elle est juste amoureuse. S' enquit ma mère.

-Quoi? Dit mon père.

-Maman! Criai-je.

-Ben quoi! Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure et ton père à le droit de le savoir.

-Mais c' est ma vie privée, Maman! M' énervai-je.

Charlie nous regardait échangé en passant de l' une à l' autre sans même pouvoir placer un seul mot.

-Oh, allez, Bella, il n' y a pas de quoi en faire un drame! Je trouve ça très bien d' être amoureuse. Profites-en ma Chérie. Dit ma mère en riant.

-Ola, ola, ola... Dit mon géniteur pas très content.

Il renchérit.

-Elle est pas un peu jeune pour ça? Affirma mon père.

-J' ai dix huit ans, Papa! M' offusquai-je.

-Oui, ben, tu fais attention! Et je te préviens que je lui saute à la gorge si jamais il te fait quoi que ce soit, c' est compris? Dit Charlie en colère.

-Parce que tu crois qu' elle va tout te dire. Renchérit ma mère.

Elle était entrain de mettre de l' huile sur le feu là! Mon père devenait rouge écarlate et moi j' étais de plus en plus mal à l' aise d' avoir ce genre de conversation avec mes parents.

-Bon, stop, là! Je suis une adulte et je prend mes décisions toute seule et surtout à propos de ce sujet. Grondai-je.

Non mais!

-Qui est-ce? Demanda mon père.

-Je te le présenterais en tant voulu, Papa, mais pour l' heure, tu ne sauras rien!

J' avais dit ça de façon autoritaire pour que mes parents enfin surtout mon père me lâche avec ça.

-Ta fille a aidé à mettre au monde deux poulains! S' exclama ma mère à l' encontre de mon père.

-Ah oui? Et bien, félicitations, Bella! J' suis fier de toi, ma Chérie. Me dit-il avec un beau sourire.

-Merci Papa. Lui dis-je avec les joues qui commençaient à rosir.

Ma mère en profita pour se racler la gorge voulant certainement faire comprendre à mon père qu' il y avait un lien entre la naissance de ces bébés et le garçon en question. Je fusillais donc ma mère du regard. Mon père quant à lui n' y comprit absolument rien, comme d' habitude.

-Bon ben justement, je vais voir comment les poulains vont. Salut vous deux. Leur dis-je avec un sourire en coin et un clin d' oeil.

Mon père venait de s' installer sur le même transat que ma mère la prenant dans ses bras. Ah, ces deux là! Ils allaient me rendre chèvre!

Je courus donc jusqu' aux écuries, c' était Seth qui était là pour faire le travail de Jacob. Je me dirigeais donc vers le box de Petra. Je la vis debout avec ses deux petits, debout eux aussi. Ils étaient magnifiques. Ils avaient l' air tous les trois en pleine forme. La jument vint d' office vers moi et je la caressais en lui susurrant des gentillesses à l' oreille. Puis, je les abandonnais pour aller voir Black et demander à Seth s' il avait besoin d' un coup de main jusqu' à ce que Jacob arrive. Je trouvais Seth justement avec le cheval de celui-ci.

-Salut Seth. Dis-je enjouée.

-Oh salut, Bella, je ne t' avais pas entendu! Me dit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

-As-tu besoin d' un coup de main? Lui proposai-je.

-Non, j' ai fini. Merci. Je venais juste vérifier si Black n' avait pas besoin de quelque chose.

-Ah, ok. Sais-tu si Jacob va bientôt être là? Demandai-je l' air de rien.

-Il te manque c' est ça? Se moqua-t-il.

Etais-je un livre ouvert à tout le monde ou quoi?

-Euhhh, non, c' est juste que... que... que je voulais lui demander quelque chose... mais ça peut attendre. Mentis-je.

Seth ria et moi je devins rouge pivoine. Il n' était pas dupe. Je soupirais et m' assis sur le banc devant le box de Black.

-Comment le sais-tu? Finis-je par lui demander.

-C' est pas dur, j' ai la même vision quand je suis avec lui. Tu lui manques tout le temps.

-Comment est-ce possible?

-Hum... je ne sais pas mais... as-tu déjà entendu parler de la notion d' âme-soeur, Bella?

-Oui mais je n' y crois pas! Pourquoi?

-Et pourquoi pas?

-J' en sais rien peut être parce que c' est trop abstrait. Et toi, tu y crois?

-Peut être qu' après ça, oui. En tout cas, la chamane a l' air de le croire, elle. Elle l' avait prédit en tout cas.

-Elle avait prédit quoi?

-Que Jake rencontrerait sa moitié! Elle lui avait même dit à peu près à quel moment et à quoi tu ressemblerais en gros.

J' étais hallucinée! Parlait-il de moi, là? Etait-ce pour cela que personne n' avait eu l' air d' être surpris quand j' avais rejoint le feu de camp. Et les conversations étranges de Paul et Jared? Tout s' emboîtait à présent. Ils étaient déjà au courant de ma venue et de mon futur lien avec Jacob! C' était... bizarre...

-Est-ce que c' est moi... sa moitié? Demandai-je timidement.

-Je crois qu' il n' y a plus de doute là dessus! Ria-t-il.

-Est-ce qu' il partage ces sentiments? L' interrogeai-je en rosissant.

-Bella, il est déjà fou de toi et même s' il ne te le montre pas, crois-moi il est accro, il t' a dans la peau. Il est tombé amoureux de toi dès qu' il t' a vu, je l' ai lu dans ses yeux et toi aussi, n' est-ce pas?

-Euhhhh... je... probablement... Bafouillai-je.

J' étais rouge de la racine de mes cheveux jusqu' aux pointes et ce n' était pas du fait d' une coloration! J' avais juste en tête le baiser que je lui avais volé le premier soir et notre étreinte tôt ce matin.

-Je viendrais te chercher ce soir ici à la même heure comme d' habitude pour t' accompagner au feu de camp, ça te va?

Il me sortit de mes rêves éveillés.

-Pourquoi ce n' est pas Jacob qui vient me chercher Seth? Demandai-je curieuse.

-Parce qu' il ne viendra pas aujourd' hui aux écuries et qu' il doit faire quelque chose de très important tous les soirs c' est pour cela qu' il ne peut pas venir te chercher et qu' il m' envoie à sa place.

-Oh! Et c' est quoi ce truc super important qu' il a à faire tous les soirs? L' interrogeai-je curieuse.

-ça, c' est pas à moi de te le dire, Bella! C' est à lui de te mettre au courant.

Alors que mes doutes sur les sentiments que je partageais avec Jacob venaient d' être éclaircis et que j' en fus totalement soulagée! Une autre incompréhension venait se greffer pour noircir le tableau. Mon cerveau réagissait à la vitesse d' un avion de chasse en mode mac deux voir même plus, des tas d' idées me traversèrent donc la tête. Je le voyais déjà avec une autre fille alors qu' il était censé être amoureux de moi... voire peut être même pire, il avait peut être alors une double vie, peut être était-il marié et père de famille? Peut être avait-il une grave maladie et il allait bientôt mourir? Peut être était-il un bad boy et qu' il était recherché par la police? S' était-il évadé de prison? Quel était ce secret qui avait l' air si important pour que Seth se taise et soit évasif? Je me mettais probablement Martel en tête mais je n' y pouvais rien mon esprit fusait déjà dans tous les sens, je ne voulais pas le perdre... voilà ce que j' en retirais! Seth me sortit à nouveau de mes réflexions.

-Bella?

-Hein, euh, oui. Excuses-moi Seth.

-Pas grave. Veux-tu monter aujourd' hui? Me demanda-t-il finissant au passage notre conversation des plus intéressante je devais bien l' avouer.

-Non. Mais merci de l' avoir proposé, je vais retourner un peu avec mes parents histoire d' entretenir le lien familial. Dis-je en souriant et en faisant un clin d' oeil à Seth.

-Y a pas de quoi, Bella! Amuses-toi bien. Me dit-il en rigolant.

Il rajouta.

-Bon, ben, à ce soir alors. Même endroit, même heure.

-Même endroit, même heure. Dis-je en le saluant de la main.

Je partis en direction de ma maisonnette pour mettre mon maillot de bain et aller rejoindre mes parents autour de la piscine.

Je passais donc une bonne fin d' après-midi. Mon père évidemment m' avait jeté à l' eau et on avait joué comme des gosses ce qui fit rire ma mère. J' étais heureuse d' avoir retrouvé ma famille. Ils semblaient à nouveau ravis d' être ensemble et c' était tout ce qui contait à présent, ma famille réunie et... Jacob!

**CHAP 9: Etat de fait**

**(à écouter «Summer sun» de Texas**

Seth était là quand j' arrivais au lieu de rendez-vous. Nous discutâmes de tout et de rien jusqu' au même endroit où nous nous réunissions tous les soirs. Jacob arriva une demi heure après nous et je commençais sérieusement à trouver le temps long et les questions redondantes emplissaient ma tête de plus belle mais lorsque je vis son magnifique sourire comme par magie tout disparu dans la seconde, d' ailleurs tout le monde disparaissait également parce que je ne voyais plus que lui. Il arriva à ma hauteur et pour une fois, je ne m' étais pas assise, il déposa un baiser chaste sur mes lèvres qui en demandaient déjà beaucoup plus. Il me fit un clin d' oeil certainement parce qu' il avait compris. Plus personne ne parlait à ce moment là, quand je tournais alors mon regard vers eux, les conversations reprirent. J' entendis Quil dire à Embry:

-Embry? Tu me dois dix dollars!

-Oui, bon t' avais une chance sur deux, man!

-Ben, j' ai gagné quand même!

-Pffff! Soupira Embry en tendant un billet de dix dollars à Quil.

J' eus envie de rire. Quil ne se gêna pas lui pour exploser. C' était forcément un pari sur Jacob et moi. Style, le temps qu' on tiendrait jusqu' au premier baiser devant tout le monde, un truc dans le genre, je pensais.

La soirée comme d' habitude se passa sous le signe des rires, des jeux, des gages. Les garçons perdaient et étaient contraint d' exhausser chacune de nos exigences ce qui les rendait complètement fous. Je n' avais jamais autant rigolé de toute ma vie devant ce spectacle que nous les filles avions appelé: La Débandade des Garçons! Ils étaient tous plus ridicule les uns que les autres et je faillis m' en faire pipi dessus. Paul et Sam grognaient à tout va, eux les mâles absolus! Jacob n' étaient guère plus joyeux mais s' exécutait de bonnes grâces et finit par se prendre au jeu en faisant le crétin! Quant à Quil, Embry, Jared et Seth, ils ne pensaient qu' à une chose faire les idiots et épater les filles! Leurs esprits conquérants se sentaient à des kilomètres. C' était vraiment poilant de les voir faire.

L' heure pour moi de rentrer se fit entendre et Jacob bien sûr me raccompagna. Il me tenait dorénavant la main, entrelacée à la sienne. J' étais heureuse en cet instant. Nous rentrâmes tranquillement.

-Je voudrais m' arrêter voir Petra et les petits, est-ce que cela te dérange? Me demanda-t-il en embrassant ma main qui était toujours dans la sienne.

Je suffoquais presque alors que ça n' était que ma main qu' il avait embrassé. Je répondis en reprenant contenance.

-Non, ça ne me dérange pas. Allons-y.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la stalle de la jument. Jacob y entra et Petra vint de suite caler son museau dans son cou. Elle savait ce qui était bon, elle, ce qui me fit sourire. J' étais restée appuyer contre le chambranle de la porte du box et j' observais Jacob, la jument et ses petits. C' était attendrissant. Jake leur murmurait des choses tendres en les caressant, il paraissait tellement bien avec eux. C' était vraiment son élément à n' en pas douter. Il resta là, à les dorloter pendant pas mal de minutes où je l' observais sous toutes les coutures, il était vraiment à couper le souffle, si un Dieu existait sur terre, il n' y avait pas de doute que se fût lui. Un véritable Apollon dans son temple grec. J' en bavais. Il se retourna vers moi avec cet air étrange dans le regard à la fois mystérieux et à la fois intense de... désir... En trois enjambées, il était près de moi et me dévorait des yeux, j' aurais pu sentir son envie à des kilomètres, je ne le lâchais pas du regard sachant que je le défiais et qu' il ne pourrait reculer, ni aller contre son désir de me posséder. Il était un chasseur et j' étais sa proie en cet instant. Je sentis son souffle chaud venir caresser mon visage et c' est ainsi qu' il prit ma bouche assez puissamment, qu' il m' attrapait les lèvres, qu' il les mordillait alors que je commençais à répondre à sa fougue en venant littéralement me fondre contre lui. J' avais envie de lui autant qu' il avait envie de moi. Nos respirations s' accélérèrent et devinrent des grognements pour lui et des gémissements pour moi. Alors qu' il me plaquait un peu fort contre le chambranle sur lequel j' étais appuyée quelques minutes plutôt, j' attrapais son tee-shirt noir et le lui fit passer rapidement par dessus la tête, j' avais envie de le toucher, de toucher sa peau, de faire glisser mes doigts sur les magnifiques courbes de son torse, je voulais le dessiner pour ne plus jamais l' oublier. Mes mains passaient devant puis derrière afin d' aller à la découverte de son dos musclé, j' effleurais lentement ses reins ce qui me fit lui arracher un ronronnement de satisfaction. Je n' avais plus qu' une obsession: le vouloir. Je le voulais ô combien et c' était plus fort que tout. Il se débarrassa de mon débardeur et alla à la rencontre de mes seins avec ses mains, à présent, il les palpait à travers mon soutien-gorge de maillot de bain, ma respiration s' accentua. Il en dégagea un de sa prison de tissu pour pouvoir le toucher et jouer avec du bout de ses doigts. Le contact de sa peau sur la mienne m' électrisa au point de me sentir me cambrer et prête à recevoir davantage. Ce qu' il fit-parce qu' il avait le don de deviner tout ce que je pensais-en descendant sur mon sein tout en me parcourant de milliers de petits baisers tous plus sensuels les uns que les autres et en finissant le travail de sa langue chaude et douce qui a présent titillait mon bout tout tendu. Il revint à mon cou puis m' embrassa de nouveau et je le sentis m' attraper fermement par les fesses et je passais automatiquement mes jambes autour de lui. Il nous déplaça dans le box d' à côté qui était vide et où la paille formait un épais matelas. Il attrapa une couverture qui était resté adossée à la mangeoire vide, me lâcha et l' étendit rapidement sur le sol et revint m' attraper par la taille avant de me faire basculer doucement sur le lit de fortune qu' il avait préparé à l' arrache. Il me déshabilla lentement, m' observant , prenant son temps pour m' effleurer et m' effeuiller. Je me mordais la lèvre inférieure, mon corps était en ébullition sous ses caresses, mon esprit libre de toute inquiétude commençait à divaguer, ma respiration trahissait mon envie et mes joues trahissaient, elles, ma timidité et le fait que j' étais à présent nue devant lui. Toutes les barrières inhibitrices venaient de tomber quand il se releva et se déshabilla devant moi. Je déglutis face à cette vision indescriptible du plus bel homme que je n' avais jamais vu de toute ma vie, il était tout simplement parfait! Il vint se placer délicatement sur moi retenant son poids au maximum et partit à la conquête de mon corps me tirant mille et un gémissements, grognements, voir même la suffocation... il était à cet instant précis entrain de descendre vers mon paradis que je lui offrais sans retenue, je voulais vraiment qu' il me goûta et je savais que j' allais aimer ça. Je n' avais connu qu' une seule expérience qui ne c' était pas très bien passée, je devais l' avouer avec mon ex petit ami qui n' avait pas été très fin pour ma première fois. Je redécouvrais donc cette sensation de «première fois» mais ô combien différente puisque j' avais à faire à un homme d' une douceur extrême. Quand il atteint mon intimité, je me cambrai d' office pour le recevoir. Il déposa d' abord quelques baisers sur chaque intérieur de mes cuisses puis embrassa mon jardin secret délectablement puis je sentis une douce et humide chaleur se promener sur mon organe jouissif, il joua avec pendant un bon moment me procurant des sensations que je n' avais jusqu' alors jamais éprouvé. Il me tira quelques râles de plaisir. J' avais l' impression d' être emportée dans un tourbillon où tout était décuplé. Mon esprit, mon moi tout entier lâchait prise petit à petit et ressentait absolument tout d' une façon presque cosmique. Face au désir qui montait ardemment grâce à Jacob et à ses talents, je décidais de l' attirer à moi parce que j' avais besoin qu' il me donne une raison de l' aimer encore plus. Je n' eus pas besoin de faire grand chose encore une fois comme s' il avait lu en moi, il fit une remontée vertigineuse jusqu' à ce que son regard pénètre le mien. Il avait compris ce que je voulais et doucement s' insinua en moi. Il s' arrêta pourtant m' interrogeant:

-Je ne voudrais pas gâcher ce moment mais est-ce que je... est-ce que tu...

Il bafouilla ces quelques mots. Il m' attendrit. Il voulait savoir si j' étais encore vierge pour ne pas me faire mal, c' était une jolie intention et je l' en remerciais du fond du coeur. Voilà, je crois que je savais pourquoi j' en étais amoureuse.

-Non, je ne suis plus vierge, Jake... Lui dis-je en souriant.

Il m' embrassa tendrement et remit la machine en route doucement au début puis il accéléra alors que mes hanches bougeaient à l' unisson avec ses coups de reins. Je ne touchais plus terre, ma tête était partie dans d' autres contrées fantastiques. Il respirait fort dans mon cou et remonta mes cuisses au niveau de son bassin pour aller plus profond en moi ce qui me fit de l' effet de suite, je décollais et sentais mon excitation au bord du paroxysme prête à exploser. Jacob du le sentir.

-Viens... viens, Bella... Me susurra-t-il de sa voix chaude et envoûtante.

Alors je me laissai aller et me resserrais contre lui et sur lui. Ma vue se troubla et je gémis avec force tout comme lui à l' instant même, il m' accompagna dans mon plaisir et ma jouissance suprême.

Quand ce fut fini nous relâchâmes doucement la pression, il resta sur moi afin de reprendre sa respiration. La mienne tout comme la sienne était erratique. Il m' embrassa avec toute la tendresse du monde, je le caressais délicatement dans le dos, laissant glisser mes doigts sur sa colonne afin de lui extirper quelques frissons. On était bien. Merveilleusement bien. J' eus presque à nouveau envie de lui. Cette sensation, je savais qu' elle ne me quitterait pas de sitôt. Il se retira de moi malgré mon grognement et je voyais bien qu' il n' en avait pas du tout envie non plus. Nous voulions rester comme ça pour l' éternité mais ça paraissait irréel. Il bascula à mes côtés, je vins me caler dans ses bras pour m' y endormir presque aussitôt. Il me serra fort contre lui comme pour m' empêcher de partir ce dont je n' avais pas l' intention...

**CHAP 10: Les loups... **

**(à écouter «La machine à rattraper le temps» Indochine)**

Le lendemain à mon réveil, je ne compris pas tout. J' étais dans mon lit, certes nue, mais sous les draps soyeux de mon lit. Personne à mes côtés. Avais-je rêvé la soirée la plus chaude de mon existence? A bien y réfléchir, je ne pensais pas! Ç' avait l' air tellement réel et j' avais encore l' odeur de la peau de Jacob qui se promenait dans mes narines. Il avait du me porter jusqu' ici. Assise dans mon pieu, je me laissais retomber, ma tête s' enfonça dans mon oreiller et je souris, je souris comme jamais... ravie, heureuse, satisfaite. Jacob m' avait comblée dans tous les sens du terme. Je décidais de faignantiser un peu et je partis à rêver éveillée. Je voyais encore le magnifique corps de ce Dieu grec, sa peau hâlée, son regard noir, ses mains si douces... Arfffff! Où était-il? J' avais fortement envie de lui, là, tout de suite. Je me levai alors et courus jusqu' à ma douche que je pris... froide! Ça fit automatiquement descendre la tension de mon corps entrain de monter en température rien qu' en pensant à lui! Wouhhhhhhh! ç' allait être difficile à présent de me retenir de lui sauter dessus tout le temps! Une fois habillée et prête à partir, je découvris un petit mot sur la petite table dans l' entrée. Je le saisis et le lus:

**Je suis aux écuries ce matin.**

**J' espère que tu as bien dormi, moi oui en tout cas.**

**Ce matin, je n' aurais pas beaucoup de temps à te consacrer alors que je le voudrais bien.**

**Je te vois en fin d' après-midi... Enfin, si tu le désires, évidemment.**

**Kiss... Jake. **

Bien sûr que je le désirais et ô combien! Mon Dieu il allait m' achever avec ses petits mots, lui.

J' allais petit-déjeuner rapidement et me dirigeais à présent vers les écuries. Je vis Jacob très occupé comme il me l' avait écrit. Lorsqu' il me vit son sourire éclaira la pièce et il vint m' embrasser sur la joue vite fait.

-Tu as bien dormi? Me demanda-t-il tout sourire.

-Oui très bien mais je me suis posée la question de savoir ce que je faisais dans mon lit alors que...

Je ne finis pas ma phrase et piquais un fard. Il sourit malicieusement. Je repris.

-Et toi? As-tu fait de beaux rêves? Lui renvoyai-je avec le même sourire malicieux.

Je voulais aussi savoir où il avait terminé sa nuit mais n' osais le lui demander.

-De très beaux... et... chaud... me murmura-t-il à l' oreille.

Je m' empourprais aussitôt. Je sentais son souffle sur ma joue et je frissonnais. Il continua comme s' il avait lu dans mes pensées.

-En plus dormir presque toute une nuit dans tes bras... c' est ce dont on peut rêver de mieux. Me dit-il une voix pleine de désir en y rajoutant un petit clin d' oeil qui en disait long. J' avais chaud là! Une douce chaleur s' emparait déjà de moi, les papillons volaient dans tous les sens et ma petite culotte était à jeter à la poubelle! Voilà l' effet qu' il me faisait! Bougre! Je ne savais toujours pas le fin mot de mon réveil dans mon lit mais je savais qu' il avait passé toute la nuit avec moi.

-Tu veux te promener à cheval aujourd' hui? Reprit-il plus sérieusement.

-Euh, non, pas ce matin, j' ai des trucs à faire.

-Ok. Alors, je te rejoins en fin d' après-midi?

-Bien sûr. Viens me chercher au bungalow, d' accord?

-D' accord. Vers seize heures? Ça te va?

-Très bien. Lui dis-je toute heureuse.

-Alors à tout à l' heure. Me dit-il en m' embrassant sensuellement sur la joue.

Mon coeur battit à tout rompre. Qu' importe où il déposait ses lèvres sur moi, je m' embrasais!

Je repartis joyeuse, le sourire jusqu' aux oreilles et priant le ciel pour que cette journée passe suffisamment vite pour le retrouver enfin. Il me manquait déjà!

Je m' étais occupée l' esprit pour ne pas perdre patience jusqu' à l' heure dite. J' avais repris une douche ce qui n' avait pas été un luxe... voir ce problème de petite culotte au passage! J' avais évidemment déjeuné avec mes parents qui n' avaient pas cesser de me poser un milliard de questions auxquelles je ne répondis pas ou plutôt évasivement ce qui excéda mon père. Il bougonnait et j' adorais le voir faire ça et ma mère se moquait de lui! Je me retirais dans ma chambre après ça. Je commençais à tourner en rond donc j' enfilai un maillot de bain deux pièces puis pour gagner encore du temps, j' allais me passer de la crème solaire sur tout le corps, histoire de... Ensuite, je me brossais les cheveux, me lavais les dents, j' avais même utilisé du fil dentaire pour être sûre de la propreté de celles-ci! Mais je devenais dingue ou quoi? Jamais, je n' avais utilisé un truc pareil d' ailleurs, c' était ma mère qui l' avait glissé dans ma trousse comme beaucoup d' autres choses inutiles entre autre! Et je ne trouvais pas mieux que de passer mon impatience dessus! Une fois toute ma trousse de toilette et ses mignonnes petites affaires qui y reposaient dedans eurent été... comment dire... sauvagement utilisées par mes soins et bien il fallait que je trouve autre chose à faire! Je pris mon livre et allait m' installer sur la chaise longue, je me plongeais dans mon bouquin sans arriver à comprendre ce que je lisais, je n' arrivais pas à me concentrer, c' était impossible. En plus, j' avais l' impression d' avoir un tic tac dans la tête en permanence et c' était énervant. Bref! Je remis le nez dans mon histoire et essayais de me mettre dedans. Quelques tentatives plus tard, je perdais espoir de réussir à finir ce livre! Je regardais ma montre, il était trois heures moins dix. Plus qu' une heure à peu près. Je soupirais lascivement. Alors je me levai et partis piquer une tête dans ma piscine privée. Je nageais tranquillement essayant de ne pas penser à Jacob. Quand tout d' un coup, j' eus la frousse de ma vie, quelque chose venait de m' effleurer, j' étouffai un cri perçant... et c' est un Jacob hilare qui sortit de l' eau en m' éclaboussant au passage.

-Mais t' es dingue! Tu m' as fichu la trouille! M' égosillai-je.

Je le frappais directement. Mon palpitant était encore à cent kilomètres heures. Il riait comme un dingue de sa blague de naze. Je finis par rire aussi, celui-ci étant communicatif.

-Qu' est-ce que tu fais là aussi tôt? Je ne t' attendais pas avant une bonne... Il ne ma laissa pas le temps de sortir un autre son de ma bouche qu' il l' avait déjà attrapé avec la sienne. Et c' était repartie...

-J' ai... travaillé... vite... parce que... je... ne... pouvais plus... tenir. Me dit-il la voix rauque pleine de désir et hachant sa phrase parce qu' il était entrain de m' embrasser fougueusement en même temps. Mon palpitant ré-accéléra! Il baisa mon cou que je lui tendais faisant par la même traîner sa langue sur le haut de mon corps. Je percutais seulement à ce moment là qu' il était torse nu. J' en profitais alors moi aussi pour lui rendre la pareille de ses caresses aphrodisiaques. Ça l' excitait grave parce qu' il respirait déjà fort et parce qu' il m' attrapa derrière la nuque coinçant mes cheveux dans sa main comme s' il allait les tirer mais en fait c' était pour appuyer le baiser qu' il allait me donner. Il m' ordonna presque de lui laisser le passage pour aller lutter avec ma langue ce que je lui accordais. Et ce fut de savoir qui de nous deux plieraient sous l' envie de l' autre. Résultat. aucun des deux pour le moment! Il m' attrapa la main qu' il déplaça sous l' eau jusqu' à rencontrer son sexe durci d' envie et maintint la pression et le mouvement qu' il voulait pendant quelques secondes. Je fus d' abord surprise puis me laissai guider parce qu' après tout je désirais le toucher tout autant que lui désirait me toucher. Nous étions à armes égales sur ce point là! Ma main faisait donc des va et vient sur sa proéminence et son souffle se saccada de plus belle. Il devait être dans tous ces états parce qu' il appuya encore plus ses baisers et ses coups de langue, me mordillant au passage et je le sentis descendre sa main le long de mon dos pour tomber sur mes fesses et revenir caresser mon entre-jambes d' abord à travers mon maillot de bain mais finalement, rapidement, il passa en dessous venant découvrir mon antre avec son doigt. Il m' extirpa ainsi un gémissement plus que contenu et moi je le lui rendis en appuyant davantage ma caresse sur son sexe, il grogna de plaisir. Il descendit suçoter mes seins dont il s' était débarrassé de ce qui les cachait. Je me cambrais sous l' effet de ses doigts à présent en moi qui bougeaient à l' unisson de mes petits coup de reins afin d' appuyer la pénétration un peu plus et de mes va et vient sur sa verge gonflée à bloc! Nous soupirions à se damner mais c' était bon! N' en pouvant plus et ayant besoin de se sentir l' un et l' autre, je susurrai à l' oreille de Jacob.

-Jake... viens... maintenant... Dis-je dans un soupir.

Mon slip de maillot de bain vola. Il m' attrapa par les fesses et se dirigea vers mon intimité puis enfin il me pénétra.

-Oh, Bella... Bon Dieu... souffla-t-il.

Il commença ses coups de reins doucement mais je sentais bien qu' il avait du mal à contenir son envie donc je le poussais à se lâcher.

-Vas-y Jake, viens... plus fort Jake... le son de ma voix était saccadé.

-Je ne veux pas te faire mal. Me dit-il en soufflant.

-Viens... tu ne me feras pas mal...

Je l' embrassais pour le pousser plus loin pour qu' il me donne tout ce qu' il avait. Il répondit à mon baiser encore plus fougueusement et là je le sentis me serrer les hanches de ses mains puissantes, il me regarda droit dans les yeux et s' enfonça en moi plus fort, il accéléra et battit encore plus fort, il ne me lâchait pas du regard cherchant probablement le signe du moment où j' aurai mal mais en vain... et tout s' accéléra... et il me pénétra fortement-mais j' aimais ça-que ça en faisait des vagues. Les va et vient redoublèrent et je sentis mon orgasme arrivé, je perdis pied et me cambrais davantage avant de fermer les yeux et de gémir pas très discrètement ce qui provoqua la jouissance de Jacob qui avait lui aussi quitté la terre en grognant fortement. Nous avions laissé exploser notre plaisir... Doucement nous revînmes à nous, nous respirions vraiment très fort, vu la teneur de nos ébats. Jacob se retira de moi mais se colla instinctivement à moi, ses deux mains tenaient le bord de la piscine me coinçant entre lui et le mur du bassin et il m' embrassa en tremblant encore du plaisir intense que je lui avais procuré.

-Tu vas me rendre dingue... soupira-t-il.

-Et toi tu vas me rendre folle de ton corps. Lui dis-je en plaisantant.

-Alors c' est rien que pour mon corps que tu es là, avec moi?

-Ben tu croyais quoi? Lui dis-je moqueuse.

-Petite coquine... Me dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin parce que j' allais ramasser pour l' avoir défié. Fait est dit! Il me chatouilla et moi prise dans ses filets, je ne pouvais me sauver et je me tordis de rire.

-D' accord, d' accord... je raconte n' importe quoi... Mais pitié! L' implorai-je en riant.

-Ok... mais embrasse-moi alors pour prouver ta bonne foi. Dit-il narquois.

Je m' exécutai sans mal parce que c' était indéniable que j' en avais toujours envie. Je tenais son visage dans mes mains et lui caressais délicatement sa bouche avec la mienne et avec ma langue par moment, c' était un moment sensuel que j' appréciais et il finit par y répondre après m' avoir montrer de la résistance... enfin si on pouvait appeler cela de la résistance!

Nous finîmes par sortir de l' eau, nu, bien malgré nous et courûmes à l' intérieur de la maison pour nous essuyer et passer d' autres vêtements, enfin Jake resta en peignoir parce qu' il fallait faire sécher ses habits. Je m' installais sur le transat et Jacob vint se mettre derrière moi me prenant dans ses bras me câlinant et me faisant des milliard de petits bisous effleurant juste ma peau ce qui me provoquait d' interminables frissons.

-Il y a une petite fête samedi prochain à l' hacienda avec apéro-dinatoire et petite orchestre sur une très jolie piste de danse autour de la piscine. Me dit-il au bout de quelques minutes que nous étions installés.

-Et? Le torturai-je sachant très bien où il voulait en venir.

-Et... je me demandais si tu voulais bien y aller avec moi. Me demanda-t-il avec un regard de chien battu.

-Hum... et bien, il y a un petit soucis.

-Et quel est-il?

-Un. Je ne sais pas danser! Deux. Je ne sors pas à une petite fête avec un inconnu! Trois. Qui l' organise?

-Et bien... C' est pas un soucis, ça, j' en compte trois! Pour répondre à tout ça! Un. Il y a des cours de danse à l' hacienda! Deux. Est-ce que tu veux que je te montre encore si je suis un inconnu? Trois. Mes parents! Et mes amis, évidemment! Me dit-il de son regard charmeur.

-Ok. Les cours de danse? On verra. Pour ta proposition indécente? Hummmm... je suis d' accord!

-Coquine... me soupira-t-il à l' oreille.

Il continua après avoir lèchouillé mon lobe.

-Tu ne perds rien pour attendre mais il va falloir que tu patientes... Me dit-il malicieux.

Je fis la moue...

-ça officialisera notre relation, n' est-ce pas? Lui demandai-je après quelques minutes de réflexion.

-Si tu y tiens, Bella. Je ne te force pas.

Il n' y avait pas à se forcer, être avec Jacob coulait de source pour moi. C' était juste la réaction de mon père que je craignais. Il était terriblement protecteur avec moi et me voyait encore comme une petite fille et j' avais peur qu' il finisse par comprendre l' ampleur de ma relation avec Jacob. Nous n' avions jamais vraiment parler de sexe lui et moi et j' avouais que jusqu' à maintenant ça ne me dérangeait pas mais je voulais avoir une relation franche des deux côtés. Ma mère, elle, avait déjà compris quelques changements dans ma vie et j' avais eu avec elle la discussion légendaire sur les relations sexuelles bien avant que je fusse assez grande pour en avoir. Elle verrait bien la situation, je lui faisais confiance de ce point de vue là et je comptais sur elle pour adoucir mon père sur la question. J' avais pas envie que ça se passe mal avec Jacob. Je voulais garder ma famille entière et je voulais Jake dans ma vie et je n' étais pas prête à faire le moindre sacrifice, celui-ci, je le savais allait déjà arriver plus rapidement que prévu et pour le moment, je voulais en profiter au maximum. Je répondis enfin à la demande de Jake.

-Ok, je viens avec toi à ta petite sauterie! Lui dis-je en rigolant.

Je renchéris.

-Il y aura mes parents, tu sais...

-Oui et tu me les présenteras! Jusqu' ici rien d' anormal!

-Ouais... Dis-je évasive.

C' était tellement simple à l' entendre parler. Même si notre relation était basée sur la simplicité, il était de fait que tout avait été très vite. Je n' avais pas l' habitude de ce genre de liaison, je n' étais pas quelqu' un qui s' amourachait au premier regard et surtout, je n' étais pas quelqu' un qui couchait avec le premier venu et en si peu de temps. J' avais peur en fait que les gens arrive à lire sur mon visage-ce qui était souvent le cas ces derniers temps-ce qui se passait dans l' intimité avec Jacob. Je n' aimais pas les ragots et ne voulais pas y être prise pour cible. Et dans un autre sens, je ne voulais pas perdre une seule minute avec lui parce que je savais que notre liaison était éphémère, que tôt ou tard, elle se finirait. J' en éprouvais déjà un mal de chien rien qu' à la pensée de le quitter. Une boule se formait déjà au fond de ma gorge. Il ne fallait pas que j' y pense... et je devais profiter du moment présent. Jake me tira de mes pensées.

-Il faut que je parte. Me dit Jacob déçu au son de sa voix.

Il avait froncé ses sourcils épais.

-Oh non, pas déjà?

-Si... j' ai une urgence! Et crois-moi, j' aurais préféré rester avec toi.

-Alors reste. Le suppliai-je.

-Je n' ai pas le choix, je dois y aller.

Il se leva rapidement, remit ses vêtements encore mouillés, me déposa un baiser rapide sur les lèvres et fila à la vitesse de la lumière que je n' eus pas le temps de protester. Sans y prêter attention plus que ça mais ça m' avait filer un bon frisson, j' avais vaguement entendu hurler un loup... Je m' endormis calmement pendant le restant de l' après-midi...

Je me réveillais tranquillement de ma petite sieste. J' avais rêvé de Jacob évidemment, et de loups... étrange... c' était certainement parce que j' avais ouï ce cri juste avant de m' endormir et parce que depuis que j' étais arrivée à l' hacienda, je les avais entendu hurler systématiquement tous les soirs. Bref! Je n' en tins pas plus attention que ça. Il y avait des canidés dans la région et j' avais pas besoin dans faire tout un plat mais les légendes qu' on vous racontait enfant n' aidait vraiment pas à les considérer correctement. Le loup était né pour faire peur, un point c' est tout.

Je me préparais tranquillement et partis dîner avec mes parents. Nous parlâmes évidemment de la fameuse fête prévue et ma mère me demanda si j' avais un cavalier parce que sinon elle avait repéré un très joli garçon pour moi! Je soupirais. Avec ma mère, c' était prêcher le faux pour savoir le vrai! Je lui répondis que je n' étais pas sûre d' y assister. Mon père me gronda en me disant qu' il fallait que je m' extériorise un peu, que je goûte à la civilisation. S' il savait! Sa vision de «goûter à la civilisation» changerait vite en «j' t' enferme à double tour dans ta tour d' ivoire»! Ce verbe m' inspira tout d' un coup... j' avais besoin de le voir et de le toucher... Obsession? Moi? Mais NON!

Ce soir, j' étais retournée dans ma chambre. Pas de feu de camp pour moi, je n' avais pas rendez-vous ni avec Jacob ni avec Seth que j' avais vu juste avant de rentrer à mes appartements. Celui-ci me tint au courant qu' ils avaient un petit problème à gérer mais qu' il n' y avait rien de grave et que probablement Jake viendrait me visiter tard voir peut être même dans la nuit. Ça y est, je ronchonnais! Je mis mon pyjama à l' effigie d' un beau gosse d' une série télé que j' aimais bien puis m' installa sur mon lit où je me perdis dans la lecture de mon bouquin. Je finis par m' endormir dessus et Jacob n' était toujours pas venu...

Je fus réveillée au milieu de la nuit par des bras chauds qui me déplacèrent. C' était probablement lui, mon amoureux. J' avais du m' endormir de travers dans mon lit et il me replaçait pour se faire une place auprès de moi. Je soupirais de bien être et me retourna pour lui faire face. J' étais à moitié réveillée mais l' odeur de son corps et la sensation que j' éprouvais lorsqu' il était collé contre moi éveilla instinctivement mon désir. Je l' embrassais alors d' une façon qu' il ne pouvait que comprendre que j' avais besoin de lui, que chaque parcelle de ma peau le réclamait, que j' avais besoin de combler le manque qu' il me laissait à chaque fois qu' il n' était plus en moi. Jacob ne fut pas long à réagir peut être pensait-il la même chose que moi? Je l' espérais en tout cas. Il était déjà tendu en pleine possession de ses moyens et c' est avec douceur qu' il me déshabilla et m' emmena encore une fois vers notre paradis... Je n' étais jamais rassasiée avec lui...

**CHAP 11: Liaison intense **

**(à écouter «Trois nuits par semaine» Indo)**

La semaine suivante passa vite. Je faisais du cheval avec Jacob tous les matins. Nous arrêtions à droite à gauche et n' importe où nous pouvions nous sauter dessus nous n' hésitions pas. J' avais la vague impression que nous faisions que ça mais je m' en foutais... c' était torride entre nous et cela me convenait. Nous nous consumions l' un pour l' autre et c' était plus que revigorant.

Il dormait toutes les nuits avec moi à part quand il avait une urgence façon évasive de me dire qu' il avait autre chose à faire. Il ne voulait toujours pas m' expliquer pourquoi il disparaissait d' un coup sans plus de cérémonie. Au bout d' un moment, je n' y fis plus attention même si la curiosité me rongeait, je le laisserais me donner des explications le moment venu.

Je pris des cours de danse toute la semaine, je ne voulais pas avoir l' air d' une cruche lorsque Jacob m' inviterais à danser même un slow, j' aurais été capable de me prendre les pieds dans le tapis ou de marcher sur ceux de mon cavalier.

L' heure de la fête avançait à grand pas et mon anxiété augmentait avec elle. Je me préparais nerveusement d' une part parce que ce n' était pas mon truc les soirées où l' on dansait et d' autre part parce que c' était notre première sortie officielle à Jacob et moi et la présentation respective des parents me stressait! Jacob devait venir me chercher vers dix neuf heures. J' enfilais pour l' occasion une jolie petite robe d' été que ma mère m' avait offert avant de venir ici. C' était une robe bustier dans les tons fleuris de violet, rose, noir à volant. Je me regardais dans la glace et me trouvais forcément ridicule, je n' aimais pas être en robe! Mais je faisais un effort parce que ma mère me l' avait acheté de bon coeur et parce que probablement elle plairait à Jacob! Je relevais légèrement mes cheveux tout en les laissant lâches. Le côté décoiffé donnait un petit côté rock à la robe. Je mettrais des petites sandales très fines, noires avec un talon de quelques centimètres, tout juste trois. Ça suffisait amplement pour m' étaler par terre mais c' était plus joli avec ma tenue et le professeur de danse me l' avait recommandé pour danser. Il n' avait pas compris que je n' allais pas non plus me mettre à danser le tango argentin dès le premier soir. Je riais intérieurement de ma blague débile! Si j' avais été de celle qui se rongeait les ongles d' angoisse, ben je n' aurais même plus de doigts à cette heure-ci. J' avais fini de me préparer, je m' étais légèrement maquillée. Je n' attendais plus que mon cavalier. J' allais finir par tourner en rond et mon mal de ventre ne cessait d' augmenter à chaque minute passée. Pourquoi m' étais-je préparer à l' avance aussi, moi? Ah oui, c' était justement parce que je ne tenais plus en place!

-Respire, Bella, respire!

Il fallait que je me calme ou mon estomac allait me faire voir comment il prenait la chose!

Dix minutes plus tard c' est avec autant de stress que j' ouvris la porte à Jacob. Ses yeux s' illuminèrent lorsqu' il me vit et moi mon coeur s' arrêta! Oublié l' angoisse! Je n' avais d' yeux que pour lui et lui pour moi. Il était habillé simplement mais il était tellement craquant. Il portait un pantalon à pince noir et juste une chemise blanche dont les boutons du haut étaient ouverts laissant apparaître la naissance de ses superbes pectoraux et les quelques poils qu' il attrapait. Il était vraiment sexy habillé de cette façon. Il ne m' en fallut pas plus pour déjà fantasmer outre mesure.

-Wahou! Tu es très belle! Me dit-il les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

Je savais que cette robe lui plairait.

-Merci. Et tu es pas mal non plus. Lui dis-je en venant l' embrasser parce qu' il n' avait pas encore fait le pas.

Il devait être étonné de me voir comme ça pour oublier de m' embrasser. Il reçut mon baiser avec beaucoup d' entrain! L' envie montait déjà.

-On doit y aller. Me calma-t-il.

Je me reculais de mauvaises grâces faisant la moue.

-Tu ne voudrais pas que ton père débarque et nous surprenne?

Il avait raison. Je devais me reprendre parce que c' était important aujourd' hui et je ne voulais pas que Charlie se fasse une mauvaise image de Jacob et de notre relation.

-Allons-y! Dis-je en soupirant.

-Attends! Juste un instant. Avec tout ça, j' ai failli oublier de te donner quelque chose.

Il me tendit alors une petite bourse.

-Qu' est-ce que c' est? Lui demandai-je.

-Ben tu verras bien. Ouvres! Me dit-il tout excité.

J' ouvris la petite bourse et la retournais dans ma main. Je vis en sortir une petite chaîne avec un pendentif au bout. C' était une lettre apparemment. J' étais tellement nerveuse que je la retournais dans tous les sens pour savoir de quelle lettre il s' agissait. Jacob perdit patience et me le prit des mains pour me la montrer. Je l' avais sous le nez, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que de la voir. C' était un «B» majuscule, je supposais que c' était pour mon prénom! C' était de la turquoise et c' était vraiment très joli. J' étais complètement surprise.

-Jacob mais tu es fou! C' est superbe! Je l' adore.

-C' est de la turquoise qu' on produit ici. Enfin, du moins, elle est extraite ici dans les sous-sols du Nouveau Mexique.

J' étais encore tellement étonnée du geste de Jacob que je perdais mes mots. Mes yeux passait de l' objet-bijou à l' objet de mes désirs. Jacob sourit devant mon air qui était, fallait le dire très éloquent! Il me l' accrocha autour du coup et m' embrassa la nuque ce qui me provoqua un déluge de frissons. Il m' enlaça et me tint contre lui en me câlinant. Toujours le dos contre lui, je lui caressais les avant-bras, il me picorait le cou et les épaules de petits baisers. Je me languissais de son corps nu contre le mien.

-Jake, il faut qu' on y aille.

-Oui, je sais. Dit-il à regret.

Nous partîmes donc main dans la main rejoindre mes parents. Ceux-ci nous attendaient près du buffet préparer avec soin je supposais par Emily et Leah.

-Papa, Maman... je vous présente Jacob. Dis-je très nerveuse.

J' avais respiré un grand coup, j' avais serré fort la main de Jacob avant qu' il ne me la lâche pour saluer mes parents.

-Mr et Mme Swan, enchanté. Je suis Jacob Black. Vous avez déjà rencontré mes parents. Dit-il avec beaucoup d' assurance.

Il n' avait vraiment pas l' air nerveux et ça m' agaçait parce que moi j' étais littéralement entrain de baliser. Jacob avait tendu la main à mon père que celui-ci prit.

-Content de te rencontrer. Dit Charlie d' un regard noir.

-Très ravie de connaître enfin l' amoureux de ma fille. Dit Renée en minaudant.

Elle rajouta.

-Et ce n' est pas Mme Swan parce que je ne suis pas mariée avec le père de Bella enfin fut une époque si! Et je préfère que tu m' appelles Renée. Dit-elle en riant.

-Maman! Grognai-je parce que ma mère avait le don de me mettre mal à l' aise.

-Ravi aussi Mme Swa... Renée! Vous êtes aussi jolie que votre fille!

-Merci. Dit Renée en souriant apparemment heureuse du compliment.

-Et un charmeur, un! S' étrangla mon père.

Il n' était pas décidé à baisser la garde. Et en plus, si Jacob tentait de se mettre ma mère dans la poche je ne donnais pas chère de sa peau! Les parents de Jacob arrivèrent sur l' entrefaite. Ouf! Sauvé par le gong!

-Charlie, Renée... comment allez-vous? Nous sommes ravis de pouvoir passer un petit peu de temps avec vous! Dit Sarah Black enjouée.

-Bonsoir tout le monde! Dit Billy Black du haut de son fauteuil roulant.

-Bonsoir et ravis nous aussi. Renchérirent mes parents.

-Fils! Dit Billy avec un clin d' oeil.

Il souriait l' air ravi de nous voir. Jacob également mais je sentis comme une interrogation dans le regard de mon amoureux. Billy repris.

-En tout cas, tu as bon goût! Elle est ravissante cette petite! Clama-t-il.

Je devins évidemment rouge coquelicot pour pas changer. Jacob sourit de mon malaise, il se reprit tout de même.

-Merci. Au fait, Papa, ça va? As-tu été voir Petra et les poulains?

Ça confirmait mon observation. Jacob et Billy se regardaient d' une étrange façon.

-Oui tout baigne et j' ai été voir la jument tout à l' heure. Je te félicite, tu as fait du beau boulot!

-Merci Papa. Mais j' ai eu de l' aide... Dit-il en me désignant de la tête.

-Bella? C' est ça? Me demanda le père de Jacob en souriant.

-Oui. Enchanté Mr Black. Répondis-je alors que je sentais le rouge ma monter aux joues encore une fois.

Je n' avais pas encore rencontré le père de Jake et je fus surprise de le voir si joyeux alors qu' il était cloué sur un fauteuil. De plus, Jacob lui ressemblais énormément. Ils avaient le même sourire solaire, c' était incroyable. Pourtant à observer Sarah, Jake avait récolté aussi quelques traits de la belle indienne. Il était aussi beau que sa mère avec les atouts charme de son père ce qui faisait de lui quelqu' un de magnifique à regarder. En plus de cela, Jacob était rassurant, gentil, aimant, doux... il était vraiment parfait... sauf... parce qu' il fallait un sauf... personne n' était parfait en ce bas monde, il était trop secret à mon goût. Je savais du moins je sentais qu' il me cachait des choses plus ou moins importantes. Le soucis c' était que cela ne me rassurait pas, j' avais peur dans un sens de ne pas être assez importante pour lui pour qu' il veille consciemment avoir des secrets à ne pas me révéler. Cela pouvait vouloir dire qu' il prenait notre relation juste pour ce qu' elle était c' est à dire juste une histoire de cul! Et que tout serait fini lorsque je rentrerais à Forks. Alors que pour moi-et je savais au fond de moi qu' il pensait la même chose-que c' était bien plus que ça! Aujourd' hui, je savais pertinemment bien que j' étais amoureuse de lui.

Nos parents se mirent à discuter ensemble ce qui ne m' étonna pas. En écoutant vaguement, Papa et Billy avait de nombreuses choses en commun. Ils aimaient la nature et la pêche et ça, ça irait droit au coeur de Charlie! Quant à ma mère et Sarah, apparemment, elles aimaient aussi les mêmes choses. Ma mère aimait créer de ses mains et Sarah au delà de tenir son hacienda faisait les marchés parce qu' elle créait des petits bijoux d' origines indiennes avec de la turquoise. Je savais à présent d' où venait mon joli cadeau. Sarah et Billy firent le tour de leurs clients en promettant à mes parents de dîner avec eux et nous par la même occasion et qu' une fois leur tour d' honneur de fait, ils pourront passer la soirée ensemble. Jacob souriait, son sourire rayonnait comme un soleil et il déteignait sur moi. J' étais à présent plus que détendue. J' embrassais mon amoureux sur la joue pour le remercier d' être si parfait.

La soirée se déroula évidemment très bien dans la joie et l' allégresse. Nos parents s' entendaient un merveille ce qui était un plus à présent dans notre relation. Charlie du coup s' était détendu aussi et n' avait pas passer sa soirée à nous surveiller comme je l' avais senti quelques heures plutôt. Les rires fusaient et c' était on ne peut plus agréable. C' était bien la première fois de ma vie que j' étais sur un nuage et aussi heureuse. Je profitais de ces superbes moments dans les bras de Jacob qui m' avait invité à danser. J' espère qu' il était près à subir la foudre de mes pieds! Finalement, ç' avait l' air d' aller. Il fallait dire aussi que Jake non seulement me tenait fortement et tendrement me guidait mais il avait apparemment un talent caché qui n' était autre que la danse! Il dansait à merveille. Une fois le slow passé, nous restâmes sur la piste et il me fit tournoyer! Et sans difficulté, je le suivais! L' amour vous fait faire vraiment n' importe quoi! A nouveau une série de slows et je me collais instinctivement et directement dans ses bras.

-Avoue qu' en faite, tu aimes danser? M' affirma-t-il en plaisantant.

-Avec toi... oui! Lui susurrai-je à l' oreille comme la petite Diablesse que j' avais envie d' être là tout de suite.

Alors il me colla davantage contre lui à m' étouffer et il se mit à bouger beaucoup plus sensuellement. Je déglutis parce que je savais que je l' avais provoqué et que j' allais perdre la partie parce qu' il allait être meilleur que moi à ce jeu là et que je savais comment se terminerait ce jeu et j' en rêvais depuis le début de la soirée! Encore une fois, je ne savais si j' allais être capable de cacher mes émotions aux gens qui étaient autour de nous mais ç' avait un petit côté excitant! Il me caressait le dos du bout des doigts en me défiant du regard. Glups! Je ravalais ma salive! Son bassin se frottait contre moi alors que je sentais la chaleur habituelle à nos moments d' intimité monter progressivement. Il allait me rendre dingue! Et je pense que c' était ce qu' il cherchait parce qu' il savait que je n' étais pas du genre à être démonstrative en public et il en jouait. Il allait me le payer cher! Il se rapprocha de mon visage prêt à m' embrasser sur la bouche mais dévia au dernier moment pour venir juste me souffler son haleine chaude dans le cou, instantanément, j' eus un frisson. Puis, il revint dans sa position initiale. Moi, j' étais en ébullition, son corps contre le mien était entrain de me passer tous ses flux sexuels, j' en pouvais plus. Ma respiration était hachée et si je ne me contrôlais pas bientôt les gens autour de moi allait m' entendre. Jake avait à présent descendu sa main sur ma cuisse évidemment pas à la vue de tout le monde, il faisait nuit, les lumières étaient plus que tamisées et d' autres personnes dansaient aussi sur la piste nous cachant du regard de nos parents qui eux discutaient et rigolaient. Ils étaient concentrés sur autre chose et tant mieux. Il passa sous ma robe sans mal puisqu' elle était relativement courte et se dirigea sur mon entre-jambe. Je me désagrégeais sous ses doigts qui étaient entrain de glisser doucement jusqu' à mon monde sans frontière. Il me caressa doucement alors que j' essayais tant bien que mal de me retenir de gémir et de ne pas défaillir sous ses caresses beaucoup trop chaudes pour l' endroit où nous nous trouvions, à mon goût. Je n' avais jamais vécu ce genre d' expérience auparavant et c' était plus qu' intense, c' était complètement fou! Il passa sous mon boxer trouvant le passage jusqu' à ma fente restant seulement dessus à la frôler ce qui faisait monter mon excitation qui s' entendait ô combien dans ma façon de respirer. Puis, rentra un doigt doucement, lentement... je crus mourir...

-J' ai envie de toi, Bella. Me murmura-t-il à l' oreille.

Il continua.

-Là, maintenant, tout de suite...

Je n' arrivais même plus à parler et quand je le pus la sonorité de ma voix était bien étrange.

-Là, ici, tout de suite, maintenant? Bafouillai-je.

-Oui...

-Oui... euh... non... Me rattrapai-je.

Il était déjà entrain de m' emmener au paradis et j' en disais n' importe quoi!

-Non. Pas ici. Retournons à ma chambre. Lui proposai-je.

-Non, j' ai mieux. Et c' est plus près. Viens.

Il me lâcha et m' attrapa la main. Nous nous éclipsâmes discrètement. Jacob m' emmenait «je ne sais où» mais je n' y voyais rien, il faisait trop sombre. Nous marchâmes pas longtemps mais nous tournions souvent à des intersections.

-Baisses-toi et passes en dessous des planches et arrêtes-toi! J' ai juste besoin de prendre quelque chose. Me dit-il.

Je n' y voyais absolument rien mais j' obtempérais. Quelques secondes après, Jake m' avait rejoint.

-J' avais juste besoin de ça. Me dit-il en me montrant des bougies et un zippo.

Je le regardais un peu dans le vague ou encore sous l' effet de ses caresses incroyablement divines! Il plaça quelques bougies autour de nous, enfin c' était ce que je pensais et quand tout fut allumé, j' en restais la bouche ouverte de surprise. Nous étions dans une partie de l' hacienda que je ne n' avais jamais vu. Probablement qu' elle était encore en rénovation vu que c' était bouclé par des planches et que pour y entrer nous étions passé en dessous de celles-ci. Des murs de la maison trônaient au milieu d' un bassin dont le fond avait été carrelé d' après ce que je pouvais voir. Ça faisait très architecture romaine. En fait, ça faisait comme une sorte de salle des bains, il ne manquait plus que les colonnes et on aurait pu se prendre pour Cléopâtre lorsqu' elle passait des heures dans ces bains à se faire laver et dorloter dans son lait d' ânesse! Je sortis de mes rêveries alors que Jacob se déshabillait pour rentrer dans l' eau. J' en fis de même. Il faisait lourd cette nuit là, et l' eau était à température ambiante ce qui fit que je rentrais sans suffoquer dans celle-ci. La lune fit son apparition et un loup hurla. Jacob s' arrêta un instant et se retourna face à moi. J' étais partie dans ma lancée et je ne me stoppai qu' à la rencontre de nos deux corps. Tout ce dont j' avais retenu quelques minutes plutôt fusa. Je laissais exploser mon envie et plaquai Jake contre l' une des parois du bassin, l' embrassant fougueusement à en perdre haleine, le touchant partout en un temps record. On aurait dit une folle furieuse! J' étais en manque de lui et il avait attisé ce besoin alors que je ne pouvais y répondre. A présent, c' était à mon tour de le rendre dingue! Je glissai ma main et attrapai son outil démesuré et complètement tendu pour moi. Mes va et vient incessant eurent raison de lui puisque je le vis perdre pied, rejeté la tête en arrière et gémir parce qu' il était probablement au bord du précipice... et quel précipice! Je le lâchais, il réagit de suite et m' attrapa pour que je puisse venir m' empaler comme il se doit sur lui. Je me tins avec les mains sur le bord de la piscine et c' était moi qui emmenait le mouvement. J' avais envie... très envie... donc mes mouvements étaient légèrement brutaux. Il me tenait les hanches et appuyait en même temps davantage ses coups de reins. C' était divin et bientôt ce devint sauvage et mon orgasme déferla en moi et se propagea en Jacob. C' est complètement essoufflés que nous reprîmes pied. Nous nous embrassâmes alors que nos lèvres tremblaient encore de la décharge que nous venions de prendre. Nous nous séparâmes et je partis nager afin de découvrir ce très bel endroit, Jacob derrière moi.

**CHAP 12: S' aimer et se séparer... **

La troisième semaine passa encore plus vite que la deuxième. Jacob et moi étions inséparables. Maintenant que tout le monde savait que nous sortions ensemble, cela nous posait plus aucun problème de nous tenir la main ou de nous regarder amoureusement. Nous continuions à faire notre tour à cheval tous les matins comme depuis le début de mes vacances. Nous nous retrouvions tous les soirs au feu de camp, c' était d' ailleurs toujours Seth qui continuait à venir me chercher parce que Jacob avait toujours cette mystérieuse occupation du soir mais après il était tout à moi. J' avais donc noué un amitié solide avec Seth. Il était plus jeune que moi et Jake mais j' adorais ce gamin! Tout comme mon chéri, il était d' une maturité incroyable pour son âge et surtout pour un garçon!

Mes parents s' étaient liés d' amitié avec Sarah et Billy ce qui nous plaisait à tous les deux et ils avaient même projeté d' essayer de se voir plusieurs fois dans l' année. J' évitais de penser à notre future séparation à Jake et moi sinon ça m' aurait trop démoraliser. Nous allions en souffrir l' un comme l' autre et c' était pour le moment intolérable. Je savais que j' allais avoir mal jusqu' à ne plus pouvoir respirer. Nous ne voulions évidemment pas en parler et je ne voulais surtout pas lui proposer quelque chose, je ne voulais pas plus que ça interférer dans sa vie, je ne voulais pas et ne pouvais pas le délocaliser. Il était né ici, sa famille et ses amis étaient ici. Sa vie était ici. Alors j' avais décidé de profiter du moment présent. Nous faisions l' amour partout, n' importe où et à n' importe quel moment du jour ou de la nuit. Ce mec était une vraie machine à fantasme, il était un vrai film porno à lui tout seul!

Mes occupations pendant que Jacob bossait avaient été de flemmarder avec ma mère au bord de la piscine, un peu de lecture, quelques cours de danse et Jake s' était joint à moi une ou deux fois. Ce qui avait provoqué des fous rires et de nombreux pas de danse improvisés quand nous nous arrêtions pendant nos promenades à cheval. J' avais aussi été aider Sarah au marché afin de vendre ses bijoux accompagnée de ma mère. Toutes les trois réunis, ç' avait été quelque chose! Trois nanas, trois fois plus de fou-rires! La mère de Jacob était quelqu' un d' assez jeune d' esprit et adorable de surcroît tout comme son fils, c' était aussi pour ça que Renée s' entendait bien avec elle. Elles se ressemblaient! Ma mère avait compris que j' avais été bien plus loin avec Jacob que le simple échange de langues et Sarah aussi donc on pouvait parler de femme à femme. Bien sûr, je n' étais pas prête non plus à dévoiler mon intimité avec Jacob devant elles. Mais c' était aussi bien. Evidemment, mon père s' en doutais peut être lui aussi-ma mère avait probablement du lui en faire part d' une façon ou d' une autre-mais il s' acharnait à se mettre des oeillères et à nous mettre en garde pour quelque chose qui avait déjà été consommé!

Pour résumer ma semaine et les deux autres qui étaient passées, j' étais heureuse. Ma famille était réunie, moi j' avais trouvé chaussure à mon pied! Tout semblait aller dans le meilleur des mondes!

C' était à présent ma dernière semaine à pouvoir profiter de Jacob. C' était très tôt le matin mais il faisait déjà jour. Il dormait encore le sourire aux lèvres. Je n' étais toujours pas rassasiée de sa beauté. Je le contemplais, admirative... je l' idolâtrais probablement... mais je n' y pouvais pas grand chose à mon grand damne! Il respirait doucement. Je voyais sa poitrine se gonfler puis se dégonfler. Il avait l' air serein et moi, j' étais pareil dans ses bras. Bientôt, nous allions devoir nous quitter et j' en éprouvais déjà un immense chagrin qui s' insinuait tous les jours davantage. Je ne savais pas si je trouverais le courage de lui dire adieu. Je l' aimais. J' avais trouvé la personne qui me convenait, ma moitié, la chaussure à mon autre pied. Comment allais-je faire aujourd' hui pour vivre sans lui? Nous habitions à l' opposé l' un de l' autre et les Etats-Unis étaient un énorme pays. Il nous avait fallu trois jours à mes parents et moi pour arriver jusqu' ici alors comment vouliez-vous que Jake et moi gardions le contact afin de nous voir les week-end? C' était carrément impossible! Etais-je alors condamnée à vivre en exil loin de mon amour? Si c' était ça, la vie était vraiment injuste parfois! Aurait-on l' occasion de se revoir? Et dans combien de temps? Comptais-je assez pour lui pour qu' un jour nous vécûmes ensemble? Que nous nous retrouvions sur le chemin de la vie? Toutes ces questions sans réponses me faisaient mal. Mais la fin des vacances approchait à grand pas et l' angoisse de la séparation devenait de plus en plus intense. J' essayais tant bien que mal de le cacher à Jacob mais cela devenait de plus en plus difficile. Et lui aussi, je sentais bien que ça le perturbait.

Je m' approchais doucement de lui, de son visage, j' allais le réveiller de la plus tendre des manières. Je l' embrassais, avidement, d' abord la bouche, les joues, le menton, re la bouche, je descendis dans son cou faisant traîner ma langue, j' atteignis ses pectoraux. Il bougea. Il raffermit son étreinte autour de moi me faisant ressentir son envie. Il se réveilla doucement alors que je m' occupais de parsemer son corps de mille et une caresse et de mille et un baiser. Je descendis encore plus alors qu' il se retourna sur le dos me facilitant l' accès à son corps tout entier. Plus pratique! J' embrassais à présent son ventre et dessinais ses abdos avec ma langue. Je continuais à descendre... je voulais faire quelque chose que jusqu' à maintenant je n' avais pas osé tenter. J' étais novice dans ce domaine et ne savais pas forcément comment m' y prendre mais bon j' avais entendu des conversations sur ce sujet et je m' étais quand même documentée au cas où je devrais un jour réaliser la chose. C' est donc tout en douceur et le coeur battant que je me retrouvais juste au-dessus du sexe déjà bien tendu de mon amour! En fait, je crois que le tout c' était de déjà en avoir envie et j' avais envie de faire plaisir à Jake et j' avais envie de le goûter. Donc c' était sans soucis aucun que j' attrapais dans ma main sa longueur et que je la portai à ma bouche... Doucement, je passais ma langue sur son gland afin d' en découvrir le moindre millimètre carré. Sa peau était douce encore plus que celle d' un bébé. C' était chaud et... humide. Je jouai avec pendant quelques minutes tirant des gémissements à Jacob qui avait l' air bien réveillé maintenant. Puis à la place de ma langue, je mis ma bouche, enfournant ainsi son bout... Je commençai alors mes va et vient avec ma main et avec ma bouche. Jacob se tendit et sa respiration s' accéléra. J' augmentais la pression de ma main sur son sexe et la rapidité de succion. Je sentis le rapide flux sanguin passer dans sa verge et résonner dans ma main signe qu' il était très excité. A présent sa respiration était complètement erratique. Je calmai un peu le jeu en allant titiller son bout de ma langue. Après tout, plus c' est long plus c' est bon!

-Oh! Mon Dieu... Bella... tu vas me tuer! Eut-il du mal à sortir.

Je ne l' entendais presque pas, prise dans mon délire, j' étais concentrée à lui donner du plaisir.

J' accélérais à nouveau le mouvement ce qui valut de lui arracher un gros gémissement. J' étais moi-même plus qu' excitée. Enfin de compte faire ce genre de truc avec la personne adéquate était un plus parce que c' était divin! Au final, j' appréciais peut être pas autant que lui mais ça faisait quand même son effet sur moi. Je continuais donc à le pomper de plus en plus vite jusqu' à ce qu' il m' arrête dans l' action en criant un coup.

-Non!

Je me stoppais donc, relevant la tête pour le regarder. Il était essoufflé et ses joues avaient rosies.

-Viens... maintenant... j' veux pas... enfin tu vois... Me dit-il les yeux complètement vitreux par le désir.

Je comprenais ce qu' il voulait donc j' exécutai sa demande silencieuse. Je remontai et me positionnai à califourchon sur lui . Il ne chercha pas plus longtemps avant de soulever mon bassin pour me pénétrer. Il était à l' agonie de son envie pour moi! Il me donna le rythme à prendre en me tenant par les hanches. Comme d' habitude, ses coups étaient forts et puissants synonyme de la violence de son excitation. Il vint presque aussitôt mais continua sans relâche pour moi. Je n' eus pas longtemps à attendre parce que finalement cette nouvelle aventure m' avait bien plus excitée que ce que je pensais. Je tombai sur lui une fois repue de sexe et d' orgasme. Il me cajola, me respirant les cheveux...

Je devais rejoindre Seth comme tous les soirs vers les neuf heures et demi. Celui-ci m' attendait déjà pour rejoindre nos copains. Oui, à présent, c' était mes copains à moi aussi, je faisais partie intégrante des joyeux lurons. Je les appréciais beaucoup et ils me le rendaient bien. Jared et Paul me charriaient en permanence sur notre intimité à Jacob et à moi. Quil et Embry prenaient toujours autant de paris à notre encontre pour tout et n' importe quoi! J' avais une super complicité avec les filles et enfin j' avais trouvé des nanas qui ne me jugeaient ni sur mon apparence, ni sur sur la relation que j' entretenais avec Jake et ni sur mon caractère. Nous passions de bons moments elles et moi à se fiche de la tête des garçons! Et j' avais Seth que je considérais comme mon petit frère. Ça m' avait manqué pendant toute ma petite vie de ne pas avoir eu de lien sororal. Mes parents avait divorcés très rapidement après ma naissance et ni l' un ni l' autre n' avait jamais remis le couvert avec un enfant. Fille unique c' était bien mais ça n' aidait en rien à tisser des liens!

Sur le chemin pour aller au feu de camp qui était en fait pas très loin de chez Sam et Emily, je me mis à questionner Seth.

-Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me dire ce qu' il se passe réellement, Seth? Lui demandai-je.

Il parut surpris de ma question puis se ressaisit.

-De quoi parles-tu? Me dit-il gêné.

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler, Seth! Je parle du fait que Jacob a une «occupation» plus importante que moi à faire tous les soirs. Et je sens bien que vous aussi vous êtes tous dans la combine. Je ne suis pas idiote, Seth! Je sais qu' il se passe un truc étrange. Je l' ai tout de suite ressenti quand je suis arrivée ici le premier soir!

-Je te l' ai déjà dit, Bella, ce n' est pas à moi de te dire quoi que ce soit! Demandes à Jake. Me dit-il en soupirant.

Il reprit.

-Et je sais que tu n' es pas stupide! Me dit-il avec un clin d' oeil.

-Et bien mets-moi sur la voie au moins! Grondai-je avec force.

-Je ne peux pas t' en parler moi, c' est un truc mystique, Bella! Il me faut un accord bien particulier pour pouvoir t' en parler.

-Il faut l' accord de Jake, c' est ça? L' interrogeai-je.

-Entre autre mais pas seulement.

Je soupirais, ça m' énervait de ne pas savoir.

-Est-ce qu' il ne veut pas me le dire parce qu' il ne prend pas notre relation au sérieux?

-Je ne sais pas, Bella. Mais crois-moi sur une chose, il prend votre relation très au sérieux. Seulement, il sait aussi que tu vas bientôt repartir chez toi et il juge peut être pas nécessaire de t' en informer.

Il ne trouvait pas nécessaire de m' en informer? Ben tiens! Et puis d' abord qu' avait voulu dire Seth par «c' est un truc mystique» enfin que pouvait-il y avoir de mystérieux en ce monde? Après tout, on savait très bien que les légendes n' existaient pas, Dieu non plus, les fantômes non plus! Etais-je trop cartésienne pour me voir révéler au grand jour un autre monde dans lequel tout ceci existerait? Pourtant c' était ce qui avait l' air de se passer!

-Et cette chamane? Elle sait vraiment lire l' avenir? Elle pourrait peut être m' apprendre des trucs alors?

-Ne cherche pas à te compliquer la vie, Bella! Me dit-il.

-Je ne cherche pas à me compliquer la vie! Je veux juste savoir la fin de l' histoire. Je vais bientôt partir comme tu me l' a précisé, Seth et je veux savoir si je dois mettre Jake dans une boîte à souvenir ou si je pourrais espérer vivre un jour avec lui et sans secret!

-Ecoutes, si ça peut te faire plaisir et prendre les décisions qui s' imposent à toi, je peux voir avec Emily pour qu' elle t' emmène la voir. Et comme ça tu seras peut être fixée sur tes questions en suspend. Me dit Seth gentiment.

-On pourrait?

-Oui mais à une condition?

-Laquelle?

-Ne dis rien à Jake, il ne serait pas content après moi! Même si je me doute qu' il l' apprendra bien assez tôt! Soupira-t-il.

-Ok, je dirais rien.

-Je te tiens au courant alors par rapport à Emily.

Je le remerciais d' un énorme sourire.

Deux jours plus tard, Emily m' avait accompagné comme prévu jusque chez cette «Madame Bonne Aventure» comme je l' avais surnommée. Evidemment, j' en sortis pas satisfaite du tout, je n' avais aucune réponse à mes questions. La chamane m' avait juste dit que j' étais censée être sa promise et que si c' était vraiment le cas nous serions un jour à nouveau ensemble. Ça m' avait troublée évidemment mais cela ne m' aidait en rien. De plus, impossible de savoir réellement ce qu' il se passait dans la vie «mystique» de Jacob, c' était à prévoir! Soit disant qu' elle ne voyait rien à ce sujet! Mon oeil, oui! Juste que nos deux âmes étaient pures et belles, avait-elle signalé! Emily essaya de me réconforter du mieux qu' elle pouvait en me précisant qu' elle nous avait bien observé tous les deux et qu' elle aussi était optimiste quand à l' avenir de notre liaison. Pour elle, nous étions deux âmes-soeurs qui avaient eu la chance de se trouver tout comme Sam et elle. Je lui souris en pensant à la complicité qu' elle avait avec Sam tout comme celle que j' avais avec Jake. Elles étaient semble-t-il similaires.

Jake avait appris que j' avais été visiter la chamane et m' avait juste demandé ce que j' avais appris en se moquant légèrement de moi. Je lui répondis agacée ce qu' elle m' avait alors raconté. Il avait ri aux éclats et n' avait pas plus insisté quand il vit mon visage virer au rouge colère.

**(à écouter «Slave to love» Roxy Music)**

Les derniers jours passèrent trop vite, beaucoup trop vite. La veille de mon départ Jacob avait passé toute la journée avec moi, il me cajola tout le temps parce que j' avais le bourdon. Lui aussi mais à priori il le cachait beaucoup mieux que moi. Mes larmes manquaient de surgir à tout bout de champ. Je n' avais jamais été aussi triste de toute ma vie. Notre dernière nuit, nous n' avions pas fait l' amour, nous avions le coeur trop lourd l' un comme l' autre et de toute façon ce n' était pas ça qui faisait notre relation, c' était juste un plus! Super motivant, je devais l' avouer mais un plus! Nous passâmes les heures à parler, moi à pleurer aussi et à ne rien se dire juste à profiter dans les bras l' un de l' autre. Nous n' avions donc pas dormi tellement notre séparation nous avait paru inhumaine.

Le jour se levait et je savais qu' à présent, il nous restait quelques heures, mes parents voulant partir en début de soirée à cause de la chaleur et pour peut être profiter eux aussi encore de leurs derniers moments d' intimité. Une dernière fois, je fis du cheval mais ce coup-ci, Jacob avait voulu que je monte avec lui sur Black. Il voulait me garder près de lui certainement plus longtemps. Il avait besoin de s' imprégner de moi pour ne pas m' oublier... mais avec le temps, j' étais censée ne devenir qu' un merveilleux souvenir... il oublierait mon odeur tout d' abord, ensuite la texture de ma peau pour finir par presque oublier mon visage. C' était triste mais c' était ce qui nous attendait à l' un comme à l' autre. Et je crois que c' était ça en fait le plus dur, ne devenir qu' un souvenir alors qu' on avait aimé au delà du possible! Dans quelques temps, on ne représenterait plus rien, les sentiments s' évanouiraient même si un pincement au coeur viendrait de temps à autre nous piquer pour nous rappeler à l' ordre qu' un jour on avait aimé et qu' on avait été également aimé en retour.

J' avais évidemment été dire au revoir à mes nouveaux amis et leur demandèrent de prendre soin de Jacob quand je serais partie. Ils étaient tous au bord des larmes alors je les serrais bien fort contre moi pour qu' ils repassent à mon Jake toute la force de mon amour et de leur laisser aussi à eux un peu de moi.

-Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin... leur avais-je dit pour les détendre un peu, façon de dédramatiser mon départ.

-C' est injuste, Bella... M' avait dit Seth.

Il se jeta dans mes bras. Je sentis quelques chose d' humide me dégringoler sur l' épaule. Seth pleurait. C' était déchirant! Je m' étais tellement attachée à lui, à eux. C' était dur! Jacob baissait la tête...

L' heure arriva. Mon père avait déjà sorti la voiture, le nez face aux immenses portes de l' hacienda qui étaient ouvertes. Mes parents et les parents de Jake s' étreignirent et se promirent de s' appeler régulièrement pour se donner des nouvelles. Et bien sûre, d' ajouter qu' ils espéraient se revoir et pas dans un an. Moi, j' étais sceptique quand à la relation que j' allais être obligé d' entretenir avec Jacob. Je n' étais vraiment pas sûre que l' un comme l' autre, nous supporterions ce genre de liaison longue distance. Le fait de ne pas se voir et de ne pas se toucher, j' avais peur que le train train quotidien ait raison de nos sentiments, que la lassitude du manque devienne une habitude et finisse par avoir raison de notre amour naissant parce qu' après tout nous n' en étions qu' au début et même si tout avait été très vite entre nous, il nous restait plein de choses à découvrir l' un de l' autre.

Jacob était près de moi. Je le sentis frissonner. Il serra mes doigts dans les siens et je sentais que les larmes étaient proches pour lui maintenant. Il me prit dans ses bras et me serra aussi fort qu' il le pouvait à m' en étouffer respirant mes cheveux.

-Bella... souffla-t-il.

Au son de sa voix, je le sentais malheureux comme la pierre.

-Comment te dire au revoir? C' est au bout de mes forces. Me dit-il des sanglots déjà qui faisaient surface.

Je sentis une larme tomber sur moi, je relevais alors ma tête et je passais ma main sur son magnifique visage que je n' avais jamais vu comme ça. J' essuyais alors ses larmes qui coulaient beaucoup à présent. Il respirait vite et s' étranglait à moitié avec ses pleurs ce qui déclencha les miennes de larmes. Je l' embrassais fort en laissant dévaler mes larmes aussi... Mon Dieu! Je n' y arriverais pas! Je ne pouvais pas partir et le savoir malheureux à cause de moi. Il me serra à nouveau si fortement, m' agrippant les vêtements. Il avait le coeur en mille morceaux, j' en étais convaincue et moi le mien n' était guère en meilleur état.

-Je t' aime... Bella... M' avoua-t-il complètement déchiré par ses émotions.

-Je t' aime aussi, Jake...

Je ne pouvais davantage me retenir et je fondis en larmes dans les bras de celui que je ne voulais pas quitter pour un empire. Je l' aimais, c' était tout! Nous n' arrivions pas à nous calmer et c' est nos parents qui durent intervenir pour qu' on réussisse enfin à se calmer et à se séparer.

Je montais dans la voiture le coeur lourd. Il était brisé et resterait certainement sur place ici où tout avait commencé.

-Tiens! Me dit Jacob en me tendant une chaine.

-Qu' est-ce que c' est? Lui demandai-je

-Quelque chose qui m' appartient et que je veux que tu portes en souvenir de moi. Me dit-il.

Il continua.

-Viens, je te l' accroche.

Je lui tendit mon cou alors qu' il accrochait la chaine avec le pendentif. C' était la lettre «J» en turquoise tout comme j' avais eu celle de mon prénom. Il me déposa un baiser sur ma nuque.

-Merci. Je te promet de toujours la porter.

Il me remercia d' un magnifique sourire même si celui-ci du lui coûter encore plus de peine. Je lui souris en retour parce que je voulais qu' il ait une jolie vision de moi avant de m' en aller pour je ne savais pas combien de temps... peut être à jamais...

-Je vais reprendre mes études, Bella... et peut être qu' après... Me dit-il.

Il ne finit pas sa phrase qui resta en suspend.

-Peut être qu' après, Jake...

Je l' espérais tellement fort au fond de moi mais je ne voulais pas être désillusionnée et je ne voulais pas qu' il le soit non plus.

-Bonne chance... lui dis-je en lui offrant le plus beau des sourires.

Il me sourit en retour avec la même intensité tout comme dans son regard. Je compris alors combien je l' aimais et combien il m' aimait. En si peu de temps... Seth avait eu raison, nous étions peut être deux âmes-soeurs...

-J' ai encore une petite chose pour toi. Me dit Jacob les yeux illuminés.

Seth arriva en courant avec une boîte dans les mains. Jake l' ouvrit et en sortit un truc tout noir qui bougeait.

-C' est plein de poil et ça te tiendra chaud la nuit et tu penseras à moi comme ça à chaque fois que tu le verras.

Il me tendit un petit chaton tout noir et tout plein de poil. Il était à croquer! Je fondis. Je le pris dans mes bras et je sautai au cou de mon amoureux pour l' embrasser afin de le remercier.

-Comment s' appelle-t-il? Lui demandai-je.

-Ben , j' ai pensé que «Blacky» c' était pas mal. Me signifia-t-il avec un sourire timide.

-Va pour «Blacky»! J' aurais deux fois plus de raisons pour penser à toi!

J' embrassais Seth aussi pour cette délicate attention et pour à nouveau lui dire au revoir. Je me rassis dans la voiture, mes parents étaient installés et mon père démarra la voiture. Mon coeur se figea une dernière fois et mes larmes se remirent à couler autant que celles de Jake.

-Promets-moi de ne plus pleurer, Jacob Black... promets-moi d' être fort, d' être le magnifique être surnaturel que tu es... promets-moi de faire attention à toi quand tu voudras te mesurer à un ours... Promets-moi qu' un jour tu m' embrasseras à nouveau comme tu l' as fait jusqu' à maintenant...

-Je te le promet Isabella Swan... même si la dernière promesse sera peut être dure à tenir, je te promet de toujours t' embrasser comme ça dans mes rêves.

Dans le feu de l' action, il se pencha à ma fenêtre et m' embrassa aussi sensuellement qu' il le pouvait me passant toute son énergie... Mon Dieu! C' était déchirant! Et je ne savais pas si un jour j' allais m' en remettre...

-Et toi promets-moi de toujours rester toi-même avec tes joues qui s' enflamment quand tu es gênée... ou amoureuse, promets-moi de faire attention à toi et promets-moi d' avoir toujours une pensée pour moi à n' importe quel moment de ta vie...

-Je te le promet, Jake...

Mon père ce coup-ci commença à partir au pas avec la voiture, Jacob marchait à côté de celle-ci en me tenant la main.

-Papa, arrêtes-toi, je t' en prie... Criai-je.

Mon père stoppa brutalement la voiture, je posais le chat sur le siège et descendis de la voiture pour sauter dans les bras de celui que j' aimais à la folie. Je l' embrassais une dernière fois fougueusement y mettant tout mon coeur et il y répondis avec le plus d' entrain possible me montrant lui aussi à quel point il m' aimait de tout son être.

Je me dégageai de ses bras aussi vite que je m' y étais calée lui offris mon plus beau sourire en guise d' au revoir et remontai dans la voiture rapidement. Mon père redémarra. J' attrapais Blacky et le posai sur moi. Je me retournais une dernière fois pour voir Jacob. Il était debout, me regardant partir et m' offrit lui aussi le plus beaux des sourires... le même qui m' avait fait craquer...

Quelques heures plus tard, c' est toujours avec le coeur lourd que je câlinais mon petit chat. Mes parents qui jusque là n' avaient encore rien dit, se réveillèrent un peu...

-ça va aller ma Chérie? Me demanda mon père.

-On va essayer, Papa... lui dis-je des sanglots dans la voix.

-Tu l' aimais vraiment alors? Me questionna Charlie.

-Et je l' aime toujours, Papa...

-Ok. Mais si tu as...

-Charlie... Dit ma mère doucement en mettant sa main sur le bras de mon père.

Alors il se tut et n' insista pas.

Moi je partis dans mes contrées peuplées de chevaux sauvages et d' un magnifique jeune homme au teint hâlé montant un superbe étalon noir qui se cabrait sur un couché de soleil...

Des âmes-soeurs... il fallait que j' y crois...

Au loin, j' entendis le cri du loup...

**FIN **


End file.
